


Servant Stories

by Erenya



Series: Mary Sue Projekt Fate Series [2]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Historical References, M/M, One Shot Collection, Self-Insert, Side Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenya/pseuds/Erenya
Summary: Diese Sammlung von One Shots, zeigen Ereignisse der Vergangenheit aus dem alten Leben der Servants und Geschichten die Ihnen während des heiligen Gralskrieg passierten.





	1. Paris, Prinz von Troja

Ein einzelner Moment kann wie eine endlose Ewigkeit erscheinen. Ein einzelner Moment reicht aus, um einen Menschen das ganze vergangene Leben erleben zu lassen. Ihm alle seine Fehler zu offenbaren, alle Erlebnisse, die einem plötzlich so falsch vorkommen. Alle Entscheidungen, die auf einmal angezweifelt werden, obwohl man sie just in diesem Moment, als man sie getroffen hat, mit dem Gefühl absoluter Richtigkeit getätigt hatte.

Paris erlebte diesen endlos erscheinenden Moment, als Menelaos mit einer perversen Zufriedenheit vor ihm stand, das Schwert gezückt und bereit sich an dem Mann zu rächen, der ihn um das Elysium betrogen hatte. Er schloss seine Augen und wartete nur noch auf den Augenblick, an dem die Klinge Menelaos seinen Körper durchbohrte und ihn zu dem Helden der Geschichte machte, der ein ganzes Königreich in den Untergang geführt hatte.

 

**~~**

 

_Er war stolz auf sich und vor allem auf seinen Bruder, den er von der Ferne still und heimlich beobachtete. Hektor konnte wirklich alles, auch wenn er hin und wieder etwas weniger lässig sein konnte. Bei Hektor sahen Probekämpfe immer so aus, als wären sie ein Kinderspiel und wenn Paris sich an ihnen versuchte, merkte er, wie viel Kraft und Ausdauer ihm fehlte, um so ein Krieger zu werden, wie sein Bruder._

_Paris verstand daher nicht, dass es nicht Hektor war, der die Nachfolge ihres Vaters antreten sollte und das obwohl dem Älteren immer der Thron zustand. Hektor aber hatte abgelehnt und gemeint, ihm fehle der Kopf dafür und das obwohl er politisch wesentlich fitter war, als Paris. Vielleicht, wollte sein älterer Bruder einfach nicht zu sehr im Mittelpunkt stehen? Paris verstand es nicht. Und doch, auch wenn Hektor den Thron ablehnte, alle Augen würden immer auf ihn gerichtet sein, selbst Paris würde immer nur ihn ansehen und danach streben, ein wenig wie sein großer Bruder zu sein, den er so liebte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Paris konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er die Göttinnen vor sich stehen sah. Er kannte sie nur aus den Liedern, in denen man ihre Anmut, Schönheit und Weisheit besang, doch so leibhaftig vor ihnen zu stehen, war mehr als ein Sterblicher sich erhoffen konnte. Es war eine Ehre, dass der Göttervater Zeus, höchstpersönlich ihn dazu bestimmt hatte, darüber zu richten, welche der Göttinnen den Apfel erhalten sollte. Ihm, dessen Vater er so unliebsam war, weil Hektor in allem besser war._

„ _Entscheide, Bursche, wem vom uns gebührt der goldene Apfel, auf dem geschrieben steht das er der Schönsten bestimmt sei?“, forderte Hera und reichte Paris den goldenen Apfel mit der Gravur._

_Es war seltsam, denn abgesehen von der Farbe und Gravur unterschied sich dieser Apfel nicht von den gewöhnlichen in der Welt der Sterblichen. Eigentlich war es fast schon lächerlich, dass die Göttlichen sich um so eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit zankten. Und doch, Paris wollte seiner Aufgabe als Richter nachkommen._

_Er sah die Göttinnen an. Jede war wunderschön. Hera strahlte in ihrer Macht Anmut und Stärke aus, eine Art von Schönheit die viele Männer anzog, einfach um diese Frau zu unterwerfen, oder um den Kampf zu spüren, der es wert war gekämpft zu werden._

_Athene hingegen war wunderschön, weil sie klug war. Alles Wissen das es gab, schien in ihr vereint zu sein. Man konnte mit ihr sicher gute Gespräche führen, die weit über oberflächliches Gekicher hinaus gingen. Zu wissen, dass man mit dieser Frau jemanden hatte, der wusste was sie tat, war ein Schönheitsideal, dass weit über bloßes Aussehen hinaus ging._

_Und dann war da noch Aphrodite, deren Aussehen nicht nur in Lieder besungen, auf Amphoren verewigt oder viel zu harmlos beschrieben wurde. Sie war das Ideal einer jeden griechischen Frau. Ein Herz voller Liebe, ein Gesicht voller Perfektion._

_Paris fiel es schwer sich zu entscheiden, denn jede von war auf ihre Weise schön und keine von ihnen wollte er wirklich vor den Kopf stoßen._

„ _Entscheide, Bursche. Wähle mich und ich gebe dir die Herrschaft über die gesamte Welt.“_

„ _Was will er mit der Herrschaft über die Welt, Hera. Wenn er mich wählt, bekommt er Weisheit die über die eines Sterblichen hinaus geht.“_

_Es waren verlockende Angebote, das wusste selbst Paris. Zumal er sich mit diesen Geschenken den Respekt seines Vaters verdienen und noch dazu seinen Bruder übertrumpfen konnte._

„ _Paris, lass dich von Macht und Weisheit nicht beeinflussen. Wir alle streben nach der Liebe und deswegen, wenn du mich wählst, schenke ich dir die Liebe der schönsten Frau der Welt.“_

_Paris Augen weiteten sich. So ein Geschenk zu erhalten. Die Liebe der schönsten Frau der Welt? Liebe für ihn, der nicht war wie Hektor, der verstoßen von seinem Vater war?_

_Er sah auf den Apfel und wusste, wem er ihn geben würde. Er wusste, was er wollte, wonach sein Herz sich wirklich sehnte. Er streckte den Arm aus und reichte den Apfel Aphrodite._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Er sah sie das erste Mal, mit Tränen verschmierten Gesicht, am kleinen Teich im Hofgarten des Menelaos. Sie war noch schöner als es die Geschichten sagten. Helena._

_Paris hatte nie verstanden, warum diese Schöne sich mit einem Mann wir Menelaos verheiraten lassen hatte. Doch er sah, dass dieser Mann nicht gut war. Ihre Arme waren übersät von blauen Flecken, die sich förmlich auf ihrer Porzellanhaut hervorhoben._

_Er ertrug ihre Tränen nicht und die Schmerzen, die sie erleiden musste, nur weil Menelaos ein grausamer Mann war._

„ _Kann man deine Tränen irgendwie trocknen?“, fragte er, als er sich Helena genähert hatte. Sie schien nicht überrascht, als sie zu ihm aufsah und ihn in den Bann ihrer saphirblauen Augen zog._

_Sie waren wässrig und es kostete Paris einiges an Beherrschung, diese Frau nicht einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihre jede einzelne Träne weg zu küssen. Und doch konnte er dem Drang sie zu berühren nicht vollständig widerstehen, weswegen er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und ihr sanft eine blonde Strähne ihres golden erscheinenden Hauptes aus dem Gesicht strich._

„ _Bring mich hier weg“, flüsterte sie unter Tränen erstickt und schluckte schwer, wobei Paris sehen konnte, wie ihr zierlicher Hals rhythmische Bewegungen mit dieser einzigen Handlung tat._

„ _Ich gebe dir alles, nur bring mich hier bitte weg, Paris“, flüsterte sie und erzeugte allein mit der Nennung seines Namens einen Schauer auf seinem Rücken._

„ _Du weißt wer ich bin?“_

„ _Nacht für Nacht, träumte ich von dir. Wir verbrachten Zeit an diesem Teich, du erzähltest mir Geschichten von deinem Bruder, deiner Heimat, deinen Reisen. Du hast dabei immer so glücklich ausgesehen.“_

_Paris schluckte schwer, denn die Träume, die er monatelang hatte, in denen er geglaubt hatte, von Aphrodite die schönste Frau der Welt gezeigt zu bekommen, waren weit aus mehr als nur Träume gewesen._

„ _Es klingt vielleicht albern, Paris, aber in diesen Träumen habe ich mich in dich verliebt. Ich liebe dich, nicht Menelaos. Deswegen bring mich bitte hier weg.“_

 

_**~~**_

 

_Sein Vater war zum ersten Mal stolz auf ihn, als er gemeinsam mit Helena zurück nach Troja kam. Alle gratulierten ihn für diese Schönheit an seiner Seite. Paris war stolz und noch dazu verliebt in seine Helena. Er beobachtete sie immer, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Wie sie lächelte, wenn sie mit den anderen Frauen sprach, wie sie sich ihr Haar kämmte, bevor sie sich zu ihm ins Bett legte, wie sehnsüchtig sie ihn ansah, wenn seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt waren._

_Er liebte diese Frau mit allem was ihn ausmachte. Er hatte sie gerettet und sie hatte ihn gerettet. Sie in seinen Armen zu halten, ihren warmen Atem auf seiner nackten Brust zu spüren, jede Sekunde seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen zu können, ja all das bewies ihm, dass er richtig entschieden hatte. Und er dankte Aphrodite dafür, dass sie ihm die Schönste aller Schönen geschenkt hatte._

 

_**~~**_

 

„ _Priamos! Ich, Menelaos von Sparta bin hier um meine Frau Helena zurück zu fordern. Dein Bastard hat sie mir gestohlen und ich fordere seinen Kopf für diese Untat. Gib sie beide raus und wir werden Troja friedlich verlassen.“_

_Die Stimme Menelaos hallte an diesem Morgen durch alle Winkel Trojas. Es gab keine Menschenseele, die es nicht hörte. Paris wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, als er die zitternde Helena in seinen Armen hielt. Sie flehte, weinte und war verängstigt. Paris wollte sie unter keinen Umständen an Menelaos ausliefern. Was sein Vater und sein Bruder machten, stand aber auf einem ganz anderen Blatt Papier._

 

_Die Schimpftiraden seines Vaters schienen kein Ende zu nehmen, als sich Paris vor diesem für sein Handeln verantworten musste. Und doch hatte Paris immer noch nicht das Gefühl, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte._

„ _Mein Bruder, Hektor“, begann Paris, als er sich verteidigen sollte. Bewusst ignorierte er seinen Vater, denn den einzigen, vor dem er sich rechtfertigen wollte, den er nicht enttäuschen wollte, war sein großer Bruder. „Ich mag als Anwärter für den Thron vollkommen ungeeignet sein und sicher fehlen mir all die Fertigkeiten, die du Inne hast. Aber ich werde niemals eine Frau im Stich lassen die weint. Meine Ehre verbietet es mir.“_

_Er suchte den Augenkontakt mit seinem Bruder und hoffte, dass er verstand, was ihn bewegte. Wenn es einer konnte, dann Hektor, oder? Denn sein großer Bruder hatte ihn noch nie verraten. Er hatte immer große Stücke auf ihn gehalten._

„ _Paris... du triffst Entscheidungen ohne daran zu denken, was sie für Auswirkungen haben. Deine Entscheidungen beeinflussen nicht nur dein Leben, sondern die Leben aller in deiner Umgebung.“_

_Paris Augen weiteten sich, als er hörte, was sein Bruder sagte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm langsam, Stück für Stück der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen werden._

„ _Wenn wir Helena ausliefern und Menelaos über dich richten lassen, verlieren wir vielleicht höchstens ein paar Gebiete. Troja selbst bleibt aber sicher.“_

_Er sah, wie sein Bruder sich von ihm abwandte. Wie der Mann, den er sein ganzes Leben bewunderte, bereit war ihn zu opfern._

„ _Aber, wir werden es nicht tun. Menelaos Armee scheint überlegen an Zahlen, aber wenn er den Krieg will, wird er lernen, dass Troja unnachgiebig ist. Er wird sich an unserer Armee die Zähne ausbeißen.“_

_Erleichterung. Nein, sein Bruder hatte ihn wirklich noch nie enttäuscht._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Als Schütze die Armee des Menelaos zu dezimieren, das war das Mindeste, das Paris tun konnte. Noch dazu konnte er so Helena beschützen. Und dennoch, er spürte die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der anderen Soldaten. Sie alle dachten dasselbe. „Warum liefern wir ihn nicht aus?“ Sie schienen ihn dafür zu hassen, denn sie riskierten ihre Leben dafür, dass er die Frau des machtvollen Menelaos entführt hatte. Und doch Paris gab nicht nach. Paris wollte nicht aufgeben, solange es sein Bruder war, der an ihn glaubte. Noch dazu hatten sie nichts zu fürchten, denn Troja war dem Sieg so nahe. Es gab nichts, dass sie jetzt noch daran hindern konnte Menelaos Armee zu zerschlagen._

„ _Ist das...“_

_Aufregung. Paris war verwirrt, denn die Armee seines Bruders wich plötzlich zurück. Was war da los?_

„ _Das ist doch Achilles!“, hörte er es von einigen Reihen weiter rufen. Paris beugte sich vor und sah auf das Schlachtfeld. Da sah er ihn. Den Unsterblichen. Schwerter streiften ihn, Speere durchbohrten seine Brust und doch kämpfte er weiter. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht schlug er Mann um Mann zu Boden. Seine Verletzungen schienen dabei nichts zu sein. Achilles der unsterbliche Krieger, der Menelaos zur Seite stand. Achilles, der von den Göttern gesegnete Kämpfer._

 

_**~~**_

 

„ _Hektor! Tu es nicht!“, forderte Paris eindringlich und sah seinen Bruder an, der sich gerade die Rüstung überstreifte und für sein Duell gegen Achilles bereit machte. Auch wenn Achilles versichert hatte, dass er seine Unsterblichkeit für dieses Duell ablegen würde, so fürchtete Paris doch um seinen Bruder._

„ _Paris. In diesem Konflikt wird es keine Gerechtigkeit für dich geben. Niemand der Menelaos zur Seite steht, wird sich dafür interessieren, was er Helena angetan hat. Seine Armee und seine Verbündeten, werden angetrieben von der Missgunst, dass du ihr Herz erobert hast.“_

_Paris biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er fragte sich, ob das wirklich genau das war, was er gewollt hatte, als er Aphrodite den Apfel gereicht hatte. Aber, sie hatte ihm Helena doch versprochen, oder? Also würde sie doch auch alles tun, damit alles zum Besten wurde, richtig?_

„ _Hektor... wenn drei Frauen dich bitten, der Schönsten von Ihnen einen goldenen Apfel zu reichen... wie würdest du entscheiden?“_

_Hektor sah auf und schien einen Moment über diese Frage nachzudenken. Paris wusste nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Er wusste es selten._

„ _Ich würde den Apfel in vier Teile teilen. So dass jede der Frauen einen bekommen und das vierte Stück für mich, dass ich irgendwann vielleicht der Frau schenken würde, die für mich allein die Schönste ist.“_

_Paris schluckte schwer. Ja, so eine Entscheidung konnte wohl wirklich nur sein Bruder treffen._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Paris empfand nur Hass, als er sah, wie Achilles den Körper seines verstorbenen Bruders an seinem Triumphwagen hinter sich her schleifte._

„ _Da ist er, Troja, euer Held Hektor!“, rief er wieder und wieder. Paris hasste ihn... Paris hasste diesen Mann, der von den Göttern so gesegnet, so beschenkt worden war. Ihn hingegen hatten die Götter betrogen. Wie grausam mussten sie sein, dass sie Ihm seinen Bruder genommen hatten? Wie dumm war er gewesen, als er den Apfel nur einer Frau gereicht hatte. Wofür das alles?_

_Und doch... Paris wollte seinen Bruder rächen. Seinen Bruder, der ihn zwar belehrt, aber niemals im Stich gelassen hatte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Man konnte Menelaos Grausamkeit seinen Frauen gegenüber vorwerfen, nicht aber Respektlosigkeit einem gefallenen Helden gegenüber. Er war es gewesen, der Achilles kindischem Spiel Einhalt geboten und den Trojanern Hektors Leichnam ausgehändigt hatte._

_Man sagte ihnen eine Trauerzeit von drei Tagen zu. Drei Tage, in denen Waffenstillstand herrschen sollte. Paris stand vor dem kalten Körper seines Bruders. Geschunden, beschmutzt und seiner Leistung entwürdigt._

_Paris hatte ihn verloren, die Person die er am meisten bewunderte, die ihn nie verraten hatte. Er hatte nicht nur Troja den Untergang geweiht, sondern auch das Todesurteil seines Bruders unterschrieben._

„ _Hektor... du... du bist wegen mir...“ Er konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen, sondern klammerte sich an dem letzten verbliebenen Stück Würde, dass er noch hatte. Morgen würde man ihm die letzte Ehre eines trojanischen Helden überlassen. Paris hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, seinen Körper zu waschen, ihn in die Gewandte zu kleiden, einfach damit er noch die letzten Minuten mit seinem Bruder verbringen konnte._

_Vorsichtig streifte er ihm die ledernen Armschützer ab. Immerhin unter der Kleidung war er nicht so beschmutzt. Dennoch, es war nur richtig ihn zu waschen und ihm einst die Reinheit seiner Lebzeiten zurück zu geben._

_Vorsichtig tunkte er das Tuch ins Wasser und fuhr über den Arm. Es war seltsam, denn dort unter den Lederschoner hatte sich eine blutige Kruste gebildet. Paris verstand das nicht. Wieder und wieder wischte er über die Kruste, wischte das Blut weg und nach einiger Zeit konnte er die Worte „Achilles Ferse“ lesen._

_Paris brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, was das bedeutete. Selbst im Tod gab ihm Hektor noch die Möglichkeit seines und Helenas Leben zu retten._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Achilles Lachen hallte über das schlafende Schlachtfeld. Niemand achtete darauf, was auf den Mauern Trojas von statten ging. Sie gingen wohl davon aus, dass alle so früh am morgen schliefen oder sich ihrer Verzweiflung ergaben, weil ihr Held gestorben war._

_Es war also der perfekte Moment für Paris, seine Rache zu bekommen. Mit geschulterten Bogen stand er auf den Mauern und sah hinab, zu den von den Göttern geliebten._

„ _Ihr Götter... ich habe eurem Göttervater eine Entscheidung abgenommen... ihr habt mich betrogen, benutzt und bestohlen... Mein Bruder ist gefallen, weil man mir die Liebe der schönsten Frau der Welt versprach. Ihr habt euren Liebling in die Schlacht ziehen lassen und ihm gestattet den Körper meines Bruders zu schänden. Wenn ihr... wenn ihr auch nur einen Funken Anstand bei euch tragt, dann helft mit, meinen Bruder zu rächen.“_

_Paris wusste, dass er kein schlechter Schütze war, aber die Ferse eines Mannes zu treffen war mehr Glückstreffer, auch wenn sein Bruder das vielleicht geschafft hatten. Aber, sein Bruder war nicht mehr. Nur noch er, Paris stand hier._

_Er nahm seinen Bogen und spannte den Pfeil. Sein Atem war gleichmäßig, während er sein Herz und seinen Körper um Ruhe mahnte. Er hatte nur diesen einen Pfeil. Wenn der daneben traf, würde der Waffenstillstand beendet sein und Achilles würde Troja den Erdboden gleich machen. Dieser eine Pfeil musste sein Ziel treffen._

_Paris holte tief Luft, während seine Augen auf die Ferse fixiert waren. Er richtete den Pfeil in diese Richtung. Und plötzlich, hatte er die Sicherheit, dass er treffen würde. Er spürte die Wärme, die seine Hand ruhiger werden ließ. Er spürte diese Macht, die in den Pfeil floss. Genau jetzt wusste er, dass dieser Pfeil sein Ziel nicht verfehlen würde. Er musste nur die Worte sagen._

„ _Apollonius Helios!“_

_Er entließ Pfeil, dessen helles Strahlen wie die Sonne wirkte. Sicher, zielgerichtet, Gerechtigkeit für Hektors Tod bringend._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Auch wenn Achilles gefallen war, so war Troja dem Untergang nahe. Jeder wusste das und doch kämpfte sie verzweifelt gegen ihr Ende an. Paris jetzt auszuliefern, wäre sinnlos, denn der Boden vor Troja hatte zu viel Blut in sich aufgenommen._

_Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange sie die Stellung halten würden. Paris wusste, dass er nicht mehr lebend aus der Sache raus kommen würde. Doch seine Helena, würde es. Niemals hätte Menelaos ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Und doch, Paris wollte sich noch von ihr verabschieden und ihr erklären, wie leid ihm das alles tat. Sich entschuldigen, dass er sie nicht hatte retten können_

_Die Tür erschien ihm schwerfälliger als sonst aufzugehen. So als wollte sie ihn vor dem Anblick bewahren, der hinter ihr verborgen lag._

_Er versteinerte, als er hinein blickte. Die Luft zum atmen blieb ihm förmlich weg._

_Selbst im Tod, war Helena die schönste Frau der Welt. Und wahrscheinlich war jede ihrer Bewegungen voller Anmut gewesen, als sie den Dolch zu ihrer Brust geführt hatte. Wie Rosenblütenblätter war ihr Blut um sie herum verstreut._

_Warum... Warum nur... Warum hatten die Götter ihn betrogen?_

 

_**~~**_

 

Er hatte soviel falsch gemacht. Er bereute soviel. Hektor hatte Recht gehabt. Seine Entscheidungen waren nicht weit gedacht gewesen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Helena ihn verlassen würde.

„Paris, Prinz von Troja. Stirb mit der Gewissheit, dass du dein Königreich zerstört hast!“, lästerte Melenaos, als er ihn mit dem Schwert durchbohrte.

Ja... er hatte Troja zerstört. Und es gab nur eine Sache, die er bereute... Dass er seine Fehler nicht wieder gut machen konnte. Wenn er doch nur einmal... noch einmal die Chance hätte... die Möglichkeit, sich einen Wunsch zu erfüllen... Ja, dann hätte er sie ergriffen. Nur einen Wunsch würde es brauchen, diesen verdammten, goldenen Apfel zu zerstören.

 


	2. Charles "Der Hammer" Martel

Niemand hatte je etwas von ihm erwartet. Er war niemand, den irgendeine Person je auf dem Plan hatte, große Dinge zu leisten. Sein Name war eigentlich seit seiner Geburt nie dazu bestimmt in die Geschichte einzugehen.

Und doch, hatte er ihnen allen das Gegenteil bewiesen. Er, von dem Niemand etwas erwartet hatte, war gestorben und zu einem Heldengeist geworden.

 

**~~**

 

_Sein Blick ruhte ruhige auf der Person hinter den Gittern. Er konnte spüren, dass diese Person ihn hasste und leider war sie manipulativer als er, sonst hätten sie sich nicht auf dieser Seite des Gefängnis wieder gesehen._

„ _Wie geht es Theudobald?“, fragte er ruhig ohne seine Blicke von der Person auf der anderen Seite zu nehmen._

„ _Sei still, Sohn einer Hure!“_

_Er zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie ihren Fächer gegen die Gitterstäbe schlug und damit einen widerlichen Klang der Verachtung erzeugte. Dennoch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl keine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen würde._

„ _Wieso hast du Angst vor mir? Glaubst du ich würde den Willen meines Vater anzweifeln? Glaubst du, ein Titel ist mir so viel wert?“_

_Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzog. Dieses Gesicht, dass sein Vater wohl einst geliebt hatte und ihn so sehr hasste, dass sie in hinter Gittern gesteckt hatte._

„ _Sei ruhig! Jemand wie du, der nichts anderes kann als Krieg zu führen, ist eine Gefahr und diese Gefahr muss man ausschalten!“, keifte sie und schlug mit ihrem Fächer wieder und wieder gegen die Gitterstäbe._

_Doch er blieb ruhig und lächelte._

„ _Dann, lass mich dir sagen, dass dieser Kerker mich nicht aufhalten kann, eine Gefahr für dich zu sein.“_

_Er sah sie wieder direkt an. Die Schläge stoppten und sein Gegenüber wich zurück. Er wusste, dass sie es spürte. Dass sie die Botschaft verstand._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Ihre Hände klammerten sich in den Stuhl, während sie vor ihren Türen die Schlacht toben hörte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was man sich erzählte. Er hatte sich befreit und wie eine üble Krankheit waren ihm Stück für Stück die Krieger gefolgt. Alles nur um sie zu vernichten?_

_Nein, es konnte nicht sein, dass er mit seiner kleinen Armee gewinnen sollte. Sie hatte noch die Hilfe von Raganfried, dessen Männer gut ausgebildet waren und die ohne Unterlass versuchten diesen kleinen Widerstand von Verrätern nieder zu ringen. Vor ihren Toren tobte die Schlacht, innerhalb der Tore tat sie es ebenso. Wie hatte dieser Mann es geschafft?_

_Nein, sie durfte nicht daran denken. Sie musste sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Ihre Flucht, denn die Schlachten vor ihren Türen war zu nahe._

_Ruhig erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und wandte sich ab. Sie würde den geheimen Gang für ihre Flucht nutzen._

_Ohne unnütze Laute zu machen, schritt zu zu den Vorhängen, hinter denen gut verborgen ihr Fluchtweg war. Sie schob diesen burgunderfarbenen Vorhang beiseite, tastete mit ihren Fingern nach dem Schalter und sah, wie die Tür sich aufschob._

_Sein Gesicht erschien vor ihr. In seinen blau-grauen Augen war kein Funken Hass zu sein, keine Wut. Es war dieselbe Ruhe, die sie in seinem Kerker immer gesehen hatte. Und doch waren es diese Augen, die ihr Angst bereiteten. Diese Augen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie die letzten waren, die sie sehen würde._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Sein Blick ruhte ruhig auf das Schlachtfeld von Soisson vor sich. Zahlenmäßig waren sie unterlegen, doch im Kampf ging es nicht immer nur um die Anzahl der Männer einer Truppe, sondern viel mehr darum, wie begabt die Krieger waren, die die Schlacht ausfochten._

_Charles hatte bei jedem seiner Männer das Training bewacht. Sie alle, waren herausragende Ritter, mit dem Herz am rechten Fleck. Sie hatten auf die Tugenden geschworen, denen er sich ebenfalls vor vielen Jahren verschrieben hatte._

„ _Das ist vorerst die letzte Schlacht. Vergesst nicht, dass wir nicht hier sind um unnötiges Blut zu vergießen.“_

_Es gab womöglich viel mehr Dinge, die er seiner Truppe nur zu gerne gesagt hätte. Viel mehr Dinge, die e noch nie ausgesprochen hatte, doch es waren Worte, die an dieser Stelle unnötig waren. Ihre Herzen schlugen im Einklang für dieselbe Sache. Das war das wichtigste, dass er für diesen Moment wissen musste._

 

_**~~**_

 

„ _Das ist ein Frevel! Blasphemie!“, schrie der Bischof und machte damit deutlich, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, als ein paar der Ritter von Charles goldenes Geschirr aus seinem Adelshaus schafften. Charles hatte nie verstanden, wozu die Bischöfe von goldenem Geschirr essen sollten, wenn ihre einzige Funktion die war, das Wort Gottes zu verkünden._

„ _Ihr wagt es wirklich, unter der Krone, Gott seiner Besitztümer zu berauben?“_

_Charles seufzte, als er den gut genährten Mann ansah, der erbost über die Enteignung der kirchlichen Besitztürmer schien. Er hatte es eigentlich nicht anders erwartet. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sich wohl mit Gott persönlich anlegen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er vom Weg abgekommen war._

„ _Das sind nicht die Besitztümer Gottes, es sind notwendige Steuern, die es zu eurem Schutz braucht“, konterte er und machte damit deutlich, dass er nicht von seinem Weg abweichen würde._

„ _Ihr vergreift euch auch an unserer Speisekammer?“ Panische Schreie beim Bishof, als er merkte, wie weit Charles bereit war zu gehen._

_Charles sah auf, zu einem seiner Männer, der zwei Säcke Getreide hinaus trug. Dahinter wurden ebenfalls zwei Säcke Getreide hinaus getragen. Wieso nur, hatte ein einzelner Bischof so viel? Charles hätte es ja verstanden, wenn es nicht nur eine Person in diesem Gebäude gegeben hätte. Aber das hier, war Verschwendung. Das Getreide würde verderben, bevor es überhaupt genutzt werden konnte._

„ _Stiehlst du wirklich von Gott?“_

_Verwundert sah Charles hinab und erkannte ein Mädchen, dass an seinem Hosenzipfel zupfte. Ihr Gesicht war dreckig, die Kleidung zerschunden. Definitiv ein Mädchen der unteren Klasse. Sie wirkte abgemagert, was Charles Ansicht von dieser Kirche verstärkte._

„ _Nein. Sag kleine Lady, gibt es etwas, dass du dir von Gott wünschst?“_

_Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, legte seine Hand auf ihr Haupt und strich sanft darüber. Sie würde nicht verstehen, warum er tat was er tat. Es war noch lange nicht genug._

„ _Das Mama, Papa und großer Bruder nicht mehr hungern müssen!“, sagte sie sofort. Charles hatte es sich ja gedacht._

„ _Hans, komm mal bitte her!“, rief er und wandte sich zu einem seiner Ritter, der gerade ein paar weitere Säcke Getreide aus dem Inneren der Kirche hervor holte._

„ _Was gibt es, euer Gnaden?“, fragte der Angesprochene, dessen Gesicht unter dem Helm seiner Rüstung verborgen lag. Doch Charles wusste, dass seine blauen Augen ihn gerade fragend anblickten._

„ _Könnt ihr einen Sack Getreide zu der Familie der Kleinen hier bringen? Sie wünscht sich von Gott, dass ihre Familie nicht mehr hungern muss. Meinst du nicht auch, dass Gottes Güter in der Lage sein sollten, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen?“_

_Charles sah, wie die Augen des kleinen Mädchens größer wurden. Vielleicht würde sie wirklich glauben, dass dies Gottes Wille war. Aber das war okay. Für Charles ging es nicht um Ruhm, Macht oder Ehre. Für ihn ging es nur darum, dass Unschuldige nicht länger leiden mussten. Weder unter der Gier der adligen Geistlichen, noch unter den gewaltsamen Eingriffen der anderen Armee._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Er hatte sich unters Volk gemischt, nicht in seiner Rüstung, sondern in Arbeitskleidung gehüllt. Man hatte ihm von dem Prediger erzählt, der nicht nur leidenschaftlich, sondern auch aufrichtigen Herzens die Worte Gottes verbreitete und auch lehrte. Er wollte ihn sehen, wollte den Prediger reden hören und entscheiden ob er es sein würde, dem er seine volle Unterstützung zukommen lassen wollte._

„ _Gott fordert nicht, dass ihr ihm euch vollständig hingebt. Er fordert auch nicht, dass ihr eure Habe gebt, damit eure Fehler verziehen werden. Gott in seiner Güte verzeiht euch, wenn ihr Sünden aufrichtig bereut. Und so sollten wir uns ein Beispiel nehmen an seiner Güte und auch die kleinen, weltlichen Sünden verzeihen, denen man auf seinem Weg unterliegen kann.“_

_Charles sah, wie sie an seinen Lippen hingen. Und er hatten wirklich Leidenschaft. Zumal er von einem Gott predigte, den Charles ebenfalls sah. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann predigte, um wirklich Gottes Worte zu verbreiten._

_Seine Sachen waren zerfetzt, seine Schuhe abgetreten und er schien so, dass er wirklich nur das Nötigste für alles hatte. Und doch schien er nicht unglücklich zu sein. Charles war, fasziniert und erfreut gleichzeitig, dass es solche Prediger gab. Solche Menschen konnten selbst in die unchristlichen Herzen das Wort Gottes führen. Wie eine Klinge, die das schlechte Recht machte, wenn es darum ging das Gute zu verteidigen._

_Und doch bereitete Charles etwas Sorgen. Solche Prediger, hatten keinen Schutz. Unter Umständen konnte es sogar passiert, dass sie vertrieben wurden. Das durfte nicht passieren. Nicht bei diesem Mann._

 

_Er spürte wie seine Kehle trocken war und kramte daher in seiner Tasche, in der Hoffnung noch ein paar Münzen zu finden, von er sich ein kühlendes Getränk in der Schenke leisten konnte. Doch die gähnende Leere sagte ihm, dass er wohl bis zum nächsten Fluss warten müsste, um daraus etwas trinken zu können._

„ _Prediger...“ Er sah auf, als ihn jemand ansprach und blickte in ein aufrichtig schimmerndes paar blaugrauer Augen. Kraft steckte in diesem Blick und auch eine Spur von Würde konnte er daran lesen._

„ _Das war eine schöne Predigt. Lasst mich euch zum Dank in die Schenke einladen. Ihr habt sicher Durst. Seid heute bitte mein Gast.“_

_Es war wie ein Zeichen Gottes, dass dieser Mann der aufgetaucht war seine Not zu verstehen schien. Und doch haderte er und fragte sich, ob er dieses Angebot annehmen oder ob es den Worten seines Herren widersprechen würde._

_Sein Gegenüber schien sein zögern zu spüren, denn er setzte sich einfach auf den Boden und zog einen Trinkschlauch hervor, den er ihm reichte._

„ _Ihr müsst die Einladung nicht annehmen, wenn euch dabei unwohl ist, aber erlaubt mir dennoch, euch etwas von meinem Wasser zu reichen.“_

_Es war eine Bitte, die er nicht ablehnen konnte, weswegen er nach dem Trinkschlauch griff und gierig ein paar Schlucke daraus nahm._

„ _Wie ist euer Name, Prediger?“, fragte sein Gegenüber, dem er er den Trinkschlauch zurück gab. Er schien wirklich verwundert darüber, dass der Fremde so interessiert schien._

„ _Bonifatius ist mein Name. Und wie ist eurer?“_

„ _Charles Martel.“ Bonifatius Augen weiteten sich, als er den Namen seines Gegenübers hörte. Er zweifelte nicht einmal an der Richtigkeit von dessen Worten und doch konnte er es nicht glauben. Dieser Mann erschien so anders als die Bischöfe jener Orte, die er durchwandert hatte, mitgeteilt hatten. Doch dieser Mann erschien so anders als in den Erzählungen._

„ _Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr die Worte Gottes in Gegenden tragt, die nur schwer zu betreten sind?“_

_Es kam vollkommen unvermittelt, das Charles ihn das fragte. Doch noch unvermittelter kam, als dieser ihm etwas entgegen hielt, dass er schon bei anderen Predigern gesehen hatte. Ein Schreiben der Sicherheit, ein Schreiben der Möglichkeiten, ein Schreiben, dass vielleicht ein Zeichen Gottes war, der wollte, dass noch mehr von seinen Lehren hörten._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Die militärische Stärke war unglaublich. Viele hätten in Angesicht der 80.000 Mann wohl den Rückzug angetreten, doch Charles wandte nicht den Blick von den Arabern ab, die versuchten sich ihr Reich einzuverleiben. Seine Untertanen zu benutzen, sich an ihnen zu bereichern. Nein, das konnte und wollte Charles nicht zu lassen._

_Er hatte soviel getan, in Vorbereitung auf diesen Tag. Auch wenn seine 15.000 Mann mehr als unterlegen schienen, so hatte Charles nicht den Mut verloren. Mit Tugend, Würde und dem Wunsch unschuldiges Blut zu vermeiden, waren ihm seine Männer gefolgt. Und er wäre kein Ritter der Art, der sich zurückziehen und die anderen kämpfen lassen würde._

_Das alte Sparta hatte es bewiesen. Es brauchte keine Armee, sondern einfach Treue und unerschütterliche Ideale._

_Und doch, betrauerte er bereits jene Männer die fallen würden. Nicht nur auf seiner, sondern auch auf arabischer Seite. Doch das war unausweichlich. Charles umklammerte sein Schwert. Er müsste es nur ziehen und die Schlacht würde beginnen. Er selbst würde kämpfen und wenn es sein Untergang sein würde, dann war es wohl Gottes Wille. Doch er würde diesen Tod nicht fürchten, nicht hier, nicht heute und nicht solange es Menschen gab, die er beschützen wollte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Gregor der dritte schien wirklich verzweifelt, dass war Charles klar, als er die erneut ankommenden Geschenke des Papstes sah. Erneut mit einer Bitte um Hilfe gegen die Langobarden, die sich mehr und mehr Reich einverleiben wollten. Doch seines, Charles Gebiete, ließen sie in Ruhe. Immerhin hatte sie ein Bündnis geschlossen. Vielleicht fürchtete man auch einfach wozu Charles fähig war, denn die übermächtigen Araber hatte er besiegt und selbst danach hatte er weit aus mehr schlachten geschlagen._

_Doch es war nicht nur das Bündnis mit den Langobarden, welches Charles davon abhielt, sofort zur Tat zu streiten. Die Zeit hatte an seinem Körper genagt und tat es immer noch unaufhörlich. Es hatte nur neun Jahre gebraucht, um aus ihm, den Befreier des Abendlandes, mehr und mehr seiner Kraft zu berauben. Und doch, eine Fehlentscheidung in diesen Momenten, konnte dafür sorgen, dass er es sich mit dem Papst verscherzte. Dabei war es Gregor, der seinem Freund Bonifatius ebenfalls Unterstützung gewährte. Würde es Bonifatius Schaden sein? Oder würde Gregor Weise sein und erkennen, was für einen Wert der Prediger hatte?_

_Charles wusste, egal wie er entschied, Bonifatius würde es ihn nicht verübeln und er selbst würde bei dem Prediger Busse tun und ihn mit allen möglichen Mitteln unterstützen._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Sein Atem war schwer, als er im Bett geruhte und spürte, dass es nun wirklich vorbei war. Sein Blick wandte sich an seinen Sohn Pippin, der ihn entschlossen anblickte. Er musste hoffen, dass er seinem Sohn genug Tugenden mit gegeben hatte, um ihn siegreich zu machen._

„ _Vater, du...“, Pippin stockte, umklammerte das Schwert, welches seinem Vater so treu in etlichen Schlachten gedient hatte. An der Scheide waren Kerben von Klingen, die ihn versucht hatten noch vor dem ersten Zug auszuschalten. Ebenso war das Schwert alt und doch, vielleicht in einem anderen Leben würde es ihm erneut gute Dienste leisten._

„ _Glaube immer an deine Ideale... Und... rufe seinen Namen. Ich schenke dir, für dieses erste Leben, mein Noble Phantasm...“_

 _Er spürte den Atem schwerer werden. Die Lippen fühlten sich taub, die Zunge schwer. Doch in Gedanken sprach er die Macht aus, die seine Siege errungen hatte._ Frankiscas.

 


	3. Harada Sanosuke

Es gibt Tugenden die sind vergessen. Und doch haben viele Krieger sie gelebt. Diese Tugenden zu leben und sie mit Ehre zu leben, dazu hatten nicht viele ihre Chance. Genauso gab es aber auch Männer, die zu Lebzeiten nicht die Chance hatten es zu genießen, wenn ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.

 

**~~**

 

„ _Mein Vater ist ein richtiger Samurai und deswegen werde ich auch einer!“_

_Harada Sanosuke, stolze 13 Jahre, führte wie jeden Tag die Diskussion mit seinem Bekannten Shinji, wer von ihnen der richtige Samurai werden würde. Sein Vater stammte nicht aus reichem Hause, seine Familie hatte keine namenhaften Samurai hervorgebracht und dennoch der Rang eines Samurai konnte ihm nicht genommen werden. Nichtsdestotrotz gab es auch unter Samurai eine Hierarchie die sich von Adel bis hin zur niederen Bevölkerung zog. Haradas Vater gehörte zu letzteren, so dass Harada, wie sein Vater, wohl eher unter einem anderen Samurai dienen und seine Leistungen diesem verschreiben musste, als dass er sich einen Namen machen konnte._

„ _Meiner auch, also werde ich selbstverständlich auch ein Samurai werden.“_

„ _Fußvolk trifft es wohl eher“, konterte Shinji und sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. Wütend umklammerte Harada sein Kurzschwert. Wenn es sein müsste, würde er das in einem Kampf mit Shinji regeln. Denn aus seiner Sicht war die Schwertkunst seines Vaters besser als die von Shinjis._

„ _Nimm das zurück!“, forderte und rang mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung._

„ _Erst wenn du beweist, dass du ein wahrer Samurai bist.“_

_Es war eine unausgesprochene Herausforderung und Harada zog sein Schwert. Hier und jetzt würde er es ihm zeigen._

„ _Pff, doch kein Schwertkampf du Trottel. Das kann doch jeder. Begeh Seppuku. Ein wahrer Samurai fürchtet den Tod nicht.“_

_Harada grummelte. Auch er fürchtete den Tod nicht. Er war bereit alles zu tun, um Shinji zu beweisen, dass er ein wahrer Samurai war._

_Er zögerte daher nicht, als er sich sein Kurzschwert in den Bauch rammte und eine Linie zog. Nebenbei grinste er Shinji siegessicher an, doch dieser schien entsetzt. Fing an zu schreien._

_Harada wurde kalt. Sehr schnell kalt. Wahrscheinlich war es doch nicht gut gewesen das zu tun. Und dennoch, er war ein wahrer Samurai, denn er fürchtete selbst jetzt, nach dieser Gewissheit den Tod nicht. Er hatte gewonnen und lächelte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Ein Bauernsohn, der ein Samurai werden konnte. Eigentlich war das unglaublich und doch hatte Isami Kondou es geschafft. Und selbst Harada erkannte, dass dieser Mann einem Samurai in nichts nachstand. Seine Schwertkunst war ungetrübt, seine Bewegungen flüssig und es schien nichts unnötiges dabei zu sein._

_Harada besuchte in letzter Zeit häufiger den Shieikan und beobachtete den Erben des Dojo beim Training der jüngeren. Hier wurde eine erstaunliche Zukunft herangezogen. Und doch, Kondou war ein strenger Lehrer. Er schien Fleiß zu schätzen und schelte immer jene, die nur Unfug trieben. Hätte er damals so einen Lehrer gehabt... er würde heute nicht diese Narbe am Bauch tragen, die er unter seinen Verbänden verbarg. Aber er bereute sie nicht. Eigentlich trug er sie voller stolz, denn sie bewies, dass er seinen Altersgenossen weit voraus gewesen war._

„ _Das reicht für heute. Räumt auf und geht dann essen. Ich habe gehört es gibt heute Misosuppe. Und lasst mir bloss nicht das Mibu liegen!“, verkündete Kondou und stellte sein eigenes Bambusschwert in die Ecke._

„ _Musst du sie wirklich zwingen das Mibu zu essen, Kondou-san?“, fragte Harada belustigt und lehnte sich an die Wand. Kondou schien nicht überrascht ihn zu sehen, sondern lächelte breit. Schlagartig erschien er wie ein anderer Mann. Während des Trainings war er immer so ernst, fast schon streng, doch wenn man ihn außerhalb traf, war er auf einmal der wohl freundlichste Mensch, den man kennen konnte._

„ _Mibu ist gesund, Harada-kun. Die Bauern dieser Gegend haben es mit ihrem Blut und ihren Schweiß angebaut. Wir sollten ihre Arbeit als ehren, indem wir jeden Bissen davon nehmen.“_

_Harada lächelte, denn es war genau dasselbe, das Kondou immer predigte. Ein Mann der beständig in seinen Worten war, das machte ihn bei Harada zumindest sympathisch._

„ _Hast du über das nachgedacht, was ich dir gesagt habe?“, fragte Kondou schließlich, während er beobachtete, ob die Jungs wirklich alles ordentlich verräumten. Harada wusste sofort, was er meinte und nickte._

„ _Lange und ausgiebig. Ich denke du hast Recht. Der Speer liegt mir mehr.“ Kondou nickte und schien zufrieden mit seiner Antwort. Doch scheinbar hatte Harada noch nicht alles gesagt, was er sagen wollte._

„ _Man unterrichtet mich im Stil der Hozoin Schule. Dein Bekannter meinte ich sei begabt. Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass meine Bewegungen flüssiger mit dem Speer sind. Und doch...“ Harada hielt inne und sah auf das Schwert um seiner Hüfte. „Ich werde es wohl nie ganz ablegen.“_

„ _Das musst du auch nicht. Es wird dir eine gute Ergänzung sein und deinen Kampfstil sein.“_

_Harada nickte, schien aber dennoch nachdenklich. Selbst wenn er das Schwert hätte ablegen müssen, er hätte es nicht gekonnt._

„ _Komm mein Freund, ich hab noch eine Flasche von dem guten Sake. Würdest du mir bei einem Schluck Gesellschaft leisten?“_

_Harada lächelte. Einem guten Sake war er doch nie abgeneigt._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Es war das erste Mal, dass er Kyoto mit eigenen Augen sah. Die Hauptstadt, die schon immer sein Ziel gewesen war. Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Kondou, Souji, Shinpachi und Hijikata war er der Roshigumi beigetreten. Einer Gruppierung, die versprach, dass nicht nur Samurai, sondern auch begabte Bauern ihren Funken Ehre erlangen konnten. Und Harada hatte einige Leute kennengelernt, auf die das zutraf. Hijikata war einer davon. Ein Dämon im Kampf, der seines gleichen suchte und den Harada nur ungern verärgern wollte._

_Harada vertraute ihm aber, denn ihre Ideale passten überein. Sie beide wollten die Bevölkerung Japans vor den Rônin beschützen. Sie wollten dem Shogun dienen und alles tun, um sein Land sicherer zu machen. Das hatte Harada für sich als Aufgabe gefunden und er war froh diese nicht allein bewältigen zu müssen. Wie viel Blut auch an seinen Händen kleben würde, es war ihm egal, denn er vergoss es für seine Überzeugungen._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Uchiyamada Hikojiro lag ihm förmlich zu Füßen, als er um sein Leben bettelte. Um ihn herum lagen die Leichen seiner Rônin, die geglaubte hatten auf so beengten Raum im Ikedaya kämpfen zu können._

„ _Wer gehört noch zu den Aufständigen?“ Sein Blick ruhte kühl auf dem Mann, der bereit war den Shogun zu verraten. Egal was für Gründe er hatte, und ja Harada wusste, dass es nicht ideal in ihrem Land lief. Er selbst hatte genug Ungerechtigkeit erfahren, von der er der Meinung war, dass viele ihrer Regeln und Gesetzte überholt waren, doch für ihn stand außer Frage, dass sich auch dies mit der Zeit ändern würde._

„ _I-Ich...“, stotterte er und schien nicht in der Lage zu sein etwas zu sagen. So etwas war Feige. Verabscheuungswürdig. Selbst der Tod wäre nicht gut genug für diesen Jammerlappen gewesen. Eigentlich entwürdigte er damit sogar den Tod, den seine Kameraden stolz im Kampf gestorben waren. Er war eigentlich seiner Klinge nicht würdig. Und doch hatte Harada einen Auftrag. Eine Aufgabe. Und diese wollte er erfüllen._

_Er zog sein Schwert und rammte es Uchiyamada in die Brust. Er spürte den Widerstand, weswegen er es noch einmal ein Stück weit hinaus zog. Sein Opfer stöhnte, schmerzerfüllt. Die Angst vor dem Sterben war dahin. Nun hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken. Das diese Schmerzen endlich aufhörten. Das es schnell ging und nicht grausam war. Ein Tod, den er eigentlich nicht verdient hatte und doch, mit genug Stoßkraft zerstörte er sein Herz und dieses erbärmliche Leben._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Anerkennend klopfte Shinpachi ihm auf die Schulter, während er mit der anderen Hand das Schälchen Sake kippte. Sie waren im Rotlichtviertel um einen Auftrag zu feiern, den Harada zur Zufriedenheit ihres Auftraggebers erledigt hatte. Und doch war Haradas Stimmung getrübt. Einer ihrer Mitglieder, Souji, lag krank im Bett, dass die Kommandanten nicht vollständig hier waren. Aber selbst wenn Souji gesund gewesen wäre, er mied es immer ins Rotlichtviertel zu gehen. Dabei hätte es dem Jungen mal gut getan sich mit Frauen zu umgeben, damit er endlich ein richtiger Mann wurde._

_Harada hatte nichts gegen ein wenig weiblicher Gesellschaft und doch war es nicht das was er sich wirklich wünschte. Das war ihm erst später bewusst geworden. Sein Wunsch war nicht kriegerisch. Und viele konnten es nicht verstehen, aber Harada wünschte sich eine Frau und ein Kind. Eine kleine Familie, die er beschützen und lieben konnte. Ein einfacherer Wunsch, der gerne belächelte wurde, doch für Harada war es der erstrebenswerteste Wunsch den er haben konnte. Kein Ruhm, keine Ehre, kein Geld. Einfach nur eine kleine Familie._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Er hatte sie verraten. Sich eingeschlichen wie eine ansteckende Krankheit. Ihnen die besten Männer abgeworben und nun glaubte er, dass all jene, die sich ihm nicht anschlossen, ausgelöscht werden mussten. Als man Harada angeboten oder vielmehr aufgetragen hatte Ito Kashitaro und seine Gruppe zu eliminieren, hatte Harada keine Sekunde lang gezögert. Zusammen mit Shinpachi hatte er sich auf die Lauer gelegt. Sie wussten, dass er hier entlang kommen würde. Dieser Weg musste genommen werden, wenn sie zurück in ihr Hauptquartier wollten._

„ _Es ist also soweit...“, murmelte Shinpachi neben ihm und Harada nickte, während er seinen Speer eng an sich drückte. Seine Spitze war poliert und geschärft. Er konnte damit gut eine ganze Einheit bestehend aus zehn Mann und mehr aufspießen._

„ _Wir werden Heisuke überzeugen, dass er zurückkehrt“, flüsterte Harada und war dabei noch in Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Freund und Kameraden. Es war auch Kondous Wunsch gewesen, das jüngste Mitglied der Kapitäne zurück in ihre Reihen zu bringen. Erst wenn das scheiterte, sollten sie Heisuke einen heldenhaften Tod bescheren._

„ _Wir schaffen das, oder, Harada?“_

_Er zögerte etwas bei der Antwort. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob Wollen ausreichen würde. Heisuke war immer etwas sanftmütiger gewesen. Ein junger Mann, der zwar als Krieger nicht zu unterschätzen war, der aber wahrscheinlich viel zu jung war um schon im Blute seiner Opfer zu baden. Und doch, das war der Weg den Heisuke selbst gewählt hatte. Wer war er, dass er ihn belehren sollte._

„ _Ja, wir werden Heisuke zurückholen und Itou seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen.“_

 

_**~~**_

 

_Toba-Fushimi war der Ort, an dem er sich zum ersten Mal fragte, ob er wirklich noch dem Kondou vom Shieikan folgte, oder nicht einem Mann, der von seinem Ambitionen und einem Titel konsumiert worden war. Immer wieder sah Harada die verstorbenen Krieger vor sich, die vielleicht noch leben konnten, wenn Kondou einfach nur einsichtig gewesen wäre._

_Es war nicht so, dass er nicht mehr dem Shogun dienen wollte. Einen Verrat wie es Itou getan hätte, wäre für ihn und auch für Shinpachi nicht in Frage gekommen. Sie beide wären alleine gegangen. Und hätten weiter einen Weg gesucht den Shogun zu unterstützen um die Aufständigen zu bekämpfen._

_Doch noch immer haderten sie mit diesem Entschluss. Dabei hatte Harada noch einen weiteren Grund nicht einfach willkürlich in eine unschlagbare Schlacht geschickt zu werden. Seine Frau, Masa. Er hatte sie wenige Tage vor der Schlacht kennengelernt. Liebe auf den ersten Blick nannten es wohl die verklärten Dichter. Doch Harada wusste einfach, dass sie die Frau war, mit der er sich seinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte._

_Ihr Lächeln war so liebreizend, ihre Stimme eine Melodie, die keine Koto imitieren könnte. Ihr Herz war so sanft und doch hatte sie den Mut eines Kriegers. Immerhin hatte sie die Courage den Kriegern die Stirn zu bieten, wenn sie im Alkoholrausch zu weit ging. Sie, die eigentlich vollkommen wehrlos war. Harada bewunderte das, auch wenn ihre erste Begegnung hätte idealer laufen können._

_Und dann, war er aus der Schlacht zurück gekommen. Blutverschmiert, mit zerfetzter Kleidung und der Erinnerungen daran, wie viele seiner Männer gestorben waren. Sie hatte vor ihm gestanden, mit Tränen verschmierten Gesicht. Er würde niemals das Lächeln vergessen, dass er in diesem Moment gesehen hatte. Das Lächeln, dass sie ihm unter Tränen geschenkt hatte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Sie hatte sein Kind heimlich unter ihrem Herz getragen. Und als sie es ihm offenbarte, ging für Harada ein Wunsch in Erfüllung. Seinen Sohn Shigeru im Arm zu halten, war das größte gewesen. Auch wenn er etwas zu viel schrie für einen Jungen, der mal ein Krieger werden sollte._

_Harada blickte auf seine Hand und fühlte förmlich noch das Gewicht in seinen Armen. Sein Kopf war perfekt, seine Griff war für dieses Alter schon kräftig. Die Stimme kraftvoll für einen Kriegsschrei. Er konnte dankbar darüber sein, dass Masa ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte._

_Und doch..._

_Harada lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an den Baum. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Die letzte Schlacht war geschlagen. Er müsste nur aufstehen und zurück zu ihr gehen. Zur zu Shinpachi, dem er es versprochen hatte. Nach Ueno würden sie sich wieder sehen, hatte er ihm zum Abschied gesagt._

_Harada legte seine Hand auf den Bauch. Der Stoff war durchnässt. Dabei galt seine Narbe als hartnäckig. Aber dieser Treffer hatte wohl wirklich gesessen. Dazu kam noch die Schussverletzung an seinem linken Arm, die ihn daran gehindert hatte sowohl den Speer, als auch das Schwert vernünftig zu führen. Und doch hatte er ein paar dieser Bastarde mit sich genommen._

_Und doch..._

_Harada atmete tief ein. Sake würde er so schnell wohl nicht mehr trinken können. Und Shigerus Training würde warten müssen, bis er wieder gesund war. Shinpachi würde lachen und wieder erklären, dass er wohl zu hitzköpfig an die Sache heran gegangen war. Von wegen. Shinpachi war selbst nicht besser. Immerhin konnte er seinen Freund damit aufziehen, dass ihm gerade jetzt als Frauen die Damenwelt zu Füßen lag. Nichts was ihm wichtig war, denn seine Masa war die einzig Wahre. Aber für einen Scherz mit Shinpachi, war es allemal passend._

_Und doch..._

_Die Gewissheit sickerte, während Haradas Blick gen Himmel glitt. Er würde es nicht mehr zu Shinpachi schaffen. Er würde sich auch nicht bei Masa entschuldigen können, dass er ihr Kummer bereitete. Ebenso wenig würde er seinen Sohn wohl noch beibringen was es hieß ein wahrer Krieger zu sein. Als Krieger bereute er nichts. In einer Schlacht zu sterben, bei der man bis zum Schluss kämpfte, war eine Ehre. Er fürchtete auch nicht den Tod. Und doch, da war ein ziehen in seinem Herzen. Eine einzige Sache, die er wirklich, aufrichtig bereute._

„ _Ich hätte die Erfüllung meines Wunsches... mehr genießen sollen...“, flüsterte er dem Himmel entgegen. Beim nächsten Mal... ja, beim nächsten Mal, wenn er sich diesen Wunsch erfüllte... würde er es... tun._

 


	4. Sein Name von ihren Lippen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel spielt in dem Zeitraum vom Kapitel 1-5 von Fate/Defragment. Um diverse Ereignisse vollständig zu lesen, ist das Lesen der Hauptstory empfehlenswert.

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Mond am Himmel der wie eine Perle erschien, die auf einem dunkelblauen Seidentuch präsentiert wurde. Paris Gedanken waren unruhig. Sie hatte sich geweigert seinen Namen zu nennen. Hasste sie ihn? So wie sein Master?

Ein bitteres Lächeln lag auf den Lippen von Paris. Er hatte die Stadt erkundet und viele Frauen gesehen, die ihn angesprochen hatten. Viele hatten ihn gefragt ob er eine Freundin hatte, jedes Mal hatte er einfach Helena vorgeschoben, obwohl sie in dieser Zeit nicht war und er sie eigentlich auch nicht mehr sehen wollte. Er hatte sogar zur Abschreckung seinen Namen genannt. Das Gekicher der Mädchen, als hätte er einen schlechten Scherz gemacht, hallte selbst jetzt noch in seinen Ohren nach. Für die Nicht-Magier waren Heldengeister also ein vollkommen unbekanntes Naturprinzip.

Und doch da war etwas. Etwas, dass ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sie ihm ähnlich war, auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise. Er wollte sie kennenlernen, wollte herausfinden, warum ihre Art so anders war als die von Riders Master oder seinem eigenen. Ja, sie hatte etwas... das einem Servant ähnelte und doch waren da Unterschiede, die zu gravierend waren, um sie wirklich als einen Servant zu sehen.

Dieses Mädchen, dass ihm nicht ihren Namen nennen wollte. Er wollte sie wiedersehen und irgendwie diesen Namen erfahren. Von ihren Lippen. Und er wollte, dass sie seinen Namen sagte. Nicht Archer, sondern Paris.

Sein bitteres Lächeln wurde sanft. Er hatte eigentlich das Ziel, den heiligen Gral zu gewinnen, um sich seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Nun ja, der Krieg hatte noch nicht begonnen. Also konnte er ja das Mädchen treffen und sie so lange triezen, bis sie ihm ihren Namen sagte und er vielleicht seinen von ihren Lippen hörte.

 

**~~**

 

Er wusste nicht, was ihn zurück zu dem Tempel trieb. Wieder und wieder. Beim ersten Mal hatte er es ihn als guten Rückzugsort vor den Damen empfunden. Doch nun hoffte er etwas, oder viel mehr jemanden dort zu sehen.

Wie schon beim ersten Mal, machte er es sich auf seinem Baum bequem und wartete. Die Sonne schien heute wieder, doch das Blätterdach schützte sein Augen davor geblendet zu werden. Er war froh, dass er diesen Ort entdeckt hatte. Aus so vielen Gründen. Sein Master würde ihn hier nicht suchen. Wobei es seinem Master wohl mehr als egal war, was er tat. Er war eben nicht sein Bruder Hektor. Das hatte sie ihm nach seiner Beschwörung sehr deutlich klar gemacht. Aber gut.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ihr Archer seid?“

Desinteressiert sah Paris von seinem Baum herab und erkannte einen älteren Mann in einem Anzug. Sein Blick war ruhig, freundlich, einfach nur neugierig, ob er mit seiner Annahm Recht hatte. Es lag nichts forderndes.

„Ihr habt Recht, ich bin Archer. Und ihr seid?“

Paris war sich nur in einer Sache sicher, dieser Mann war kein Master und doch wusste er nicht, ob er ein Lancer oder Saber war. Die Ausstrahlung des Herren wirkte fast so wie jene, die sein Bruder an den Tag gelegt hatte. Vornehm, edel und voller Tugenden, die Paris nicht verstehen wollte, weil es eben nicht seine Tugenden waren.

„Der rote Saber. Mein Master bat mich, mich umzusehen und andere Servants oder Master zum Tee zu laden.“

Er war so naiv. Ebenso wohl sein Master. Nicht nur dass er offenbarte, zu welcher Fraktion er gehörte, er lud auch einfach so einen Servant ein, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob er sein Gegner sein konnte. Paris lies sich von seinem Baum gleiten und kam neben dem Herren auf. Erst jetzt erkannte er wie riesig dieser war. Im Gegensatz zum Prinzen von Troja, wirkte der rote Saber wie ein Riese. Und mit einem Mal fühlte sich Paris so unbedeutend und nichts sagend. Als würde er im selben Raum mit seinem Vater sein.

Und doch war da etwas, er wollte ablehnen. So schnell es ging. Was wenn Rider und sein Master mit dem Mädchen auftauchten? Was wenn Saber bemerkte, was er bemerkt hatte. Dass sie... anders war als die Master und anders als ein Servant. Und doch einem Servant ähnlich? Paris wollte sich das gar nicht ausmalen. Noch dazu stank Saber nach dem Parfüm einer alten Frau. Sein Master schien also eine Frau zu sein und schon das allein machte den Ritter unsympathisch.

„Nein danke... Und jetzt geht, ich will meine Ruhe haben.“

Der alte Mann lächelte und ließ sich nicht von seinen Worten abbringen. Genauso wenig schien er erbost, was Paris nur verunsicherte. Selbst sein Bruder Hektor war immer bei dem ein oder anderen unverschämten Wort an die Decke gegangen und hatte ihn gerügt, auch wenn Paris deswegen nie schlechter von seinem Bruder dachte. Im Gegenteil, er respektierte ihn deswegen sogar noch mehr.

„Dies ist ein freies Land. Ich denke, ich kann gehen wann und wohin ich will. So wahr mein Master es mir gestattet. Was macht ihr hier, Archer?“

Paris schwieg. Gute Frage. Was machte er hier? War es wieder nur eine Zuflucht wie beim letzten Mal, als er durch Zufall hier gewesen war. Oder war da mehr?

„Ich kann das eben nicht sofort, Waver!“, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Er hätte ihre Stimme wohl auch in einer grölenden Menschenmasse herausgehört. Oder es zumindest versucht.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich unbemerkt auf seine Lippen, als er in die Richtung sah, aus der die Stimme eindeutig erklang. Und da sah er sie.

„Rider, Master von Rider und die Dame ist auch wieder hier. Wer hätte das gedacht?“, begrüßte er die drei und versuchte dabei so überrascht wie möglich zu klingen.

 

**~~**

 

Er lag ruhig in dem Bett, welches sein Master ihn zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Das Zimmer, ein Gästezimmer, war groß, prunkvoll und erinnerte ihn an das Zimmer, welches er selbst in Troja bezogen hatte. Es fühlte sich auch genauso an wie in Troja. Kalt, einsam und viel zu groß für seinen Geschmack. Vielleicht trauerte Paris auch einfach der Zeit nach, in der er mit seinem Bruder das zimmer teilte. Die Zeit war aber vorbei gewesen, als Hektor entschieden hatte, bei den Soldaten unterzukommen. Eine Tat, die viele in Troja sehr geschätzt hatten. Selbst ihr Vater.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür, riss Paris aus den Gedanken. Er wusste es konnte nicht sein Master sein, denn sie hatte nie das Bedürfnis ihn zu sehen. Für sie war er als Servant wohl genau so eine große Enttäuschung wie für seinen Vater als Sohn. Immerhin waren das hier vertraute Gefühle die er hatte. Ein zweites Leben hatte er sich dabei anders vorgestellt.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und eine Frau lugte hinein. Paris kannte sie nur zu gut, denn sein Master schien diese Dame dafür abgestellt zu haben, auf ihn zu achten. Sich um ihn zu kümmern oder wie auch immer sie diese nervige Überwachung nannte.

„Paris-dono?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, da sie ihn im Bett bemerkt haben zu schien. Glaubte sie etwa, dass er schlief? Dabei tat er es nie. Er hatte zwar einen physischen Körper, aber schlafen und Essen waren Dinge die ein Servant nicht tun musste. Sie taten es höchstens wegen des Genusses oder weil es Dinge waren, die man als Geist nicht tat.

„Archer. Wie oft noch, du sollst mich Archer nennen. Wenn ein Assassin oder Caster seine Blicke hier reinwirft und hört, wie du mich bei meinem Namen nennst, könnte es ein Nachteil für Master sein.“

Es war nicht so, dass Paris es wirklich interessierte. Es hatte ihn beim roten Rider und seinen Master nicht interessiert und bei Charles wäre es ihm auch egal gewesen. Er wollte aber nicht von der Maid bei seinem Namen benannt werden. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Frau, von der er im Moment wollte, dass sie ihm beim Namen nannte. Einfach um so hören, wie der Klang ihrer Stimme war, wenn sie es tat. Oder wie sie es tat.

„Entschuldigt, Archer-dono. Die Herrin wünscht euch auch heute nicht zu sehen. Ich wollte euch das mitteilen und fragen, ob Ihr etwas braucht.“

„Nein, danke. Wobei... sag mal. Du bist doch eine Frau. Wenn ich dir den goldenen Apfel anbieten würde auf dem „Der Schönsten“ steht, wie würdest du reagieren?“

Er konnte sehen, dass die Maid errötete. Wahrscheinlich ging sie dieses Szenario wirklich im Kopf durch.

„I-Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, Archer-dono. Wenn ihr wirklich so über mich denkt.“

Paris erhob sich von seinem Bett und winkte die Maid zu sich. Sie hätte den Apfel also genommen. Ebenso näherte sie sich ihm. Sie schien seine Avancen nicht abzulehnen.

„Ich scherze nicht, wenn ich sage, dass du auf deine Weise eine vollkommene Schönheit bist“, flüsterte er ihr zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Nur wenige Millimeter hielt er vor ihren Lippen inne. Er konnte spüren, dass sie sich danach sehnte. Sie wünschte sich, dass seine Lippen die ihren berührten und er seine Worte mit einem Kuss unterstrich.

„Archer-dono...“, wisperte sie heißer und erwartungsvoll. Es war so einfach. Er könnte sie hier und jetzt haben. Doch das Gesicht der Dame, die seinen Namen nicht nennen wollte, blitzte vor seinem Inneren Augen auf und er ließ von der Maid ab.

„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und fühlte sich wie ein mieser Gigolo. Er war zu seinen Lebzeiten nie so gewesen, auch wenn er damals schon sein gutes Aussehen hatte. Vor Helena hatte er die ein oder andere Beziehung gehabt, die einfach nicht funktioniert hatte, aber nie hatte er eine Frau einfach nur Eroberung wegen begehrt. Nie hatte er es für nötig empfunden sie erobern zu müssen oder im Bett haben zu wollen. Ihm hatte gereicht, was er begehrt hatte. Liebe.

Dabei hatte er in diesem Leben alles anders machen wollten. Wenn sein Master ihn nicht einmal als Servant begehrte, dann wäre es ihm egal gewesen, wie viele Herzen von Frauen er brechen würde. Doch sie, diese Dame die er getroffen hatte... Was hatte sie nur mit ihm und seinem Entschluss getan?

„Archer-dono... es... es gibt nichts wofür ihr euch entschuldigen müsst. I-Ich gehe dann mal wieder meinen Verpflichtungen nach. Wenn ihr etwas braucht, ruft nach mir.“

Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Er kannte diesen Unterton. Helena hatte ihn an den Tag gelegt, als er ihr erzählt hatte, das Achilles seinen Bruder getötet hatte. Sie hallten selbst heute noch in seinen Erinnerungen wieder.

_Aber du hattest doch garantiert, dass er nicht verlieren wird._

Ja, Helena hatte ihn geliebt. Dessen war er sich niemals unsicher gewesen, aber er hatte, seit sie in Troja angekommen waren und Helena Hektor kennengelernt hatte, immer Zweifel gehegt. Jeder liebte seinen Bruder. Selbst er. Warum sollten dann nicht auch Helena Hektor lieben?

Paris schüttelte seinen Kopf. Helena hatte ihm nichts zugetraut. Letzten Endes hatte Aphrodite ihn belogen. Die Liebe der schönsten Frau der Welt war keine starke Liebe gewesen. Sie war vielleicht am blühen gewesen, aber der Sturm hatte sie entwurzelt... ausgerissen und das nur weil Helena nicht bereit gewesen war dafür zu kämpfen.

 

Sie war ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Er hatte sogar die Stunden gezählt in denen er sie sehen würde, nur um dann mit ihr alleine zu sein. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen und egal was passieren würde, er würde sie auf diesem Versprechen fest nageln. Nur was würde er machen, wenn er sie sah? Einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Was wenn sie keinen Kaffee mochte? Sie konnte ja auch einen Tee bestellen, oder? Doch was wenn sie dann erwartete, dass er der perfekte Gentleman war? Würde sie das erwarten? Was würde sie sich vorstellen, dass sie taten? Wie weit konnte er gehen?

Es war einfach so kompliziert. Egal wie lange er darüber nachdachte, seine Gedanken fingen an sich im Kreis zu drehen. Paris wollte, dass sie ihn mochte. Dass sie nicht enttäuscht von ihm als Mann war. Dass sie vielleicht sogar sagte „Ich will dich wiedersehen.“

Er seufzte leise und sah von seinen Baum hinab. Und als hätten die Götter ihm ein Zeichen geschickt, stand sie da. Unsicher und irgendwie verwirrt, strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück, wobei sie das mir der linken Hand tat, auf deren Rücken ein Zeichen prankte. Er kannte dieses Rot. Sie war ein Master geworden. Eine Magiern wie sie... ein Master... der heilige Gral hatte wirklich einen kranken Humor.

„Heute ganz allein, meine Dame?“

Sie sah nicht auf und doch wusste er, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Doch irgendwas an ihrem Gesicht änderte sich. Ihre Verwirrung, ihre Unsicherheit schmolz dahin und stattdessen, war da ein dezentes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Seltsam. Sein Herz setzte einen kleinen Schlag aus und er redete sich ein, dass dieses kleine Minilächeln wirklich ihm galt.

 

Er hatte vom Dach des Einkaufzentrums wirklich einen guten Blick. Der Uehara Clothing Store ragte so weit in die Höhe, dass er für ihn als Archer ideal war um seine Opfer zu finden. Dank der Maid, die ihm zur Seite gestellt worden war, hatte er eine Videoaufnahme von den Dieben gesehen. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch finden und ihr das Ergebnis mitteilen. Paris war mehr als motiviert sie zu finden, denn ein Date mit der Dame klang erstrebenswert.

Und es gab da etwas anderes, weswegen er ihr helfen und sie nicht enttäuschen wollte. Sie kam aus einer anderen Welt. Beschworen wie ein Servant, und doch war sie keiner. Deswegen war sie eine Magierin der ersten Generation. Und deswegen waren ihre magischen Schaltkreise vielleicht stärker als die eines normalen Magiers der ersten Generation. Er sah es als eine Pflicht ihr zu helfen. Und wahrscheinlich hätte er das auch gemacht, wenn sie dem Date nicht zugestimmt hätte. Aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen.

Er schmunzelte und sah sich jede Gasse an, die in seinem direkten Blickfeld lag und darüber hinaus ging. Dank seiner Servantklasse war ein weitreichender Blick absolute Pflicht. Schade, dass sein Master so desinteressiert an ihm war. Und noch viel trauriger war, dass er bereits einen Master hatte und sich nicht mehr an sie binden konnte. Er hätte sie beschützen können und sie... Sie hätte ihn akzeptiert. Erstaunlich. Ihr schien egal zu sein, wer er war. Was seine Vergangenheit war, sie hätte ihn akzeptiert. Ein Grund mehr ihr zu helfen.

Er schüttelte alle diese Gedanken ab. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Am Abend wollte er sich mit der Dame treffen und ihr seine Ergebnisse mitteilen. Die Diebe konnten überall sein. Und innerhalb der Häuser konnte er sie nicht sehen. Paris sah nur eine Möglichkeit zu finden was er suchte.

In seiner rechten Hand erschien der Bogen, zusammen mit dem Pfeil, der ihm den Weg weisen würde. Sein Master würde das vielleicht nicht ganz so gut finden, aber das war ihm im Endeffekt egal. Er wollte sie einfach nicht enttäuschen.

Er legte seinen Pfeil ein, spannte die Sehne und konzentrierte sich auf das Ziel. Er wollte den Ort finden wo die Täter waren.

„Apollonius Helios“

Der Pfeil leuchtete auf, begann förmlich zu glühen und nachdem er sich ganz sicher war, dass er treffen würde, ließ er den Pfeil los.

Er folgte der Flugrichtung, ließ ihn keinen Augenblick lang aus den Augen und schließlich, traf er eine Hauswand. Paris kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, versuchte herauszufinden, was das für ein Gebäude war. Und schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden erkannte er das Schild. Ein Club. Seltsam. Ein Club? Er würde wohl noch einmal die Hilfe der Maid in Anspruch nehmen müssen, wenn er der Dame wirklich helfen wollte.

 

Sie lehnte an seiner Schulter. Seine Erenya. Der Mensch, der ihn akzeptierte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie noch den Gurt, für den sie das alles auf sich genommen hatten. Der Servant den sie beschwor, würde sich glücklich schätzen können. Obwohl Erenya nicht viel von Magie wusste, hatte sie all das eingesetzt was sie gelernt hatte. Und dabei viel zu viel Mana verbraucht.

Ihr Servant würde also gut auf sie aufpassen müssen, denn sie schien zu jenen Personen zu gehören, die dazu neigten es zu übertreiben. Eigentlich war so ein Master eine Qual und doch konnte Paris nicht anders als so etwas wie Eifersucht zu empfinden. Hoffentlich war ihr Servant eine Frau, dann hätte er immer noch Chancen gehabt. Bei einem Mann war er sich nicht ganz so sicher.

Paris lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und sah gen Abendhimmel. Heute war der Mond viel schöner und das obwohl er abnahm. Ob er erneut eine grauenhafte Tat begehen würde, wenn er Erenya ihrem Servant ausspannte? Wenn er nicht nett zu ihr war, würde er das definitiv tun.

Aufgeben würde er bei ihr sowieso nicht. Nicht weil sie ihm immer noch nicht zu Füßen lag, sondern weil sie immer noch nicht seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Das war doch alles, was er von Erenya wollte. Seinen Namen von ihren Lippen.

 


	5. Another Point of View

Harada wusste nicht was ihn mehr wurmte, dass sein Master ihn belogen, oder er die Wahrheit nicht selbst erkannt hatte. Erst durch Archer hatte er erkannt, warum sein Master sich in seiner Aura so anders anfühlte. Ausgerechnet durch ihn, dem Prinzen von Troja.

Dank dem Gral hatte Harada einiges an Wissen über ihn. Der Mann, der Helena gestohlen und nach Hause genommen hatte. Der Mann, der sich hinter seinem Bruder versteckt und ihn nur wegen Apollons Kraft hatte rächen können. Er wäre kein guter Servant für seinen Master gewesen.

Harada hatte für sich entschieden, dass er seinen Master vor Paris... vor dem schwarzen Archer beschützen musste. Und doch hatte sie ihn belogen oder viel mehr nicht alles erzählt. Und das nur weil sie seinen Respekt wollte.

„Was willst du Assassin? Wie lange hast du noch vor mich zu beschatten?“, fragte Harada, als er bei einer Brücke inne hielt. Er hatte verstanden, dass Assassin, wenn er seine Präsenz nicht verbarg, entdeckt werden wollte. Ein seltsamer Typ. Umso schlimmer war es dass sein Master diesem suspekten Typen und seinem Master vertraute.

„Du hast nun erfahren was dein Master geheim hielt und entfernst dich dennoch von ihr? Meinst du nicht dass sie das angreifbar macht?“

Harada murrte, als er die Belehrung des Assassinen hörte. Vor allem jetzt, da Assassin bei ihm war und nicht bei ihr, wie schon den ganzen Tag über. Er machte sich Sorgen, doch sein Stolz war zu angeknackst, um sich dies einzugestehen.

„Sie wollte mir ihrem Problem alleine klar kommen, also wird sie die paar Stunden durchhalten.“

Assassin schwieg und doch wusste Harada, dass ihm etwas auf der Zunge lag, denn er ließ die Schatten hinter sich und offenbarte sich dem Speerkämpfer.

„Ich entschuldige meine Vermessenheit im voraus. Aber... ich habe deinen Master einige Zeit beobachtet. Meiner Meinung nach wollte sie mit ihrem Problem nicht alleine klar kommen, sondern deinen Respekt. Etwas, dass doch vollkommen normal für einen Menschen ist, oder nicht?“

Harada wusste das. Sie hatte es ihm ja sehr deutlich gesagt. Doch das andere es auch ohne ihre Worte bemerkt hatten, oder wussten, vor allem Assassin, störte ihn.

„Auch wir haben uns zu Lebzeiten nicht mehr als Respekt von jenen gewünscht, für die wir gekämpft, gelebt und gehandelt haben. Das wird auch für die Zukunft nicht anders sein.“

„Aber selbst du musst einsehen, dass sie naiv ist, einfältig, absolut unerfahren und viel zu vertrauenseelig.“

Er sprach sich seinen Frust von der Seele und doch war da diese kleine miese Stimme in seinem Kopf die ihm süßlich 'Arschloch' entgegen hauchte. So als sei er schon wieder unfair zu ihr gewesen, was er auch genau wusste.

„Weder mein Master noch ich würden deine Ansicht abstreiten. Niemand würde das. Aber bedenke ihre Situation und was du von ihr weißt oder eben nicht weiß.“

„Was ich nicht weiß?“ Harada war überfordert mit dieser Aussage und wieder war in seinem Kopf dieses Stimmchen, dass Assassin Recht gab. Seltsamer weise klang diese Stimme mehr nach Shinpachi als nach seinem Gewissen.

„Wie ist es wohl in ihrer Welt zu leben? Wie ist sie aufgewachsen? Was hat sie schon erlebt? Das sind alles Dinge, die du nicht bedenkst. Und wir, als Servants, werden den Hintergrund unserer Master auch nie vollständig verstehen können, weil wir nur für eine beschränkte Zeit hier sind.“

Mit wenigen Worten hatte Assassin es geschafft. Er hatte Haradas Wut getötet. Der Samurai war vielleicht impulsiv, raufwütig und im Kampf auch erbarmungslos, aber er war niemals ungerecht gewesen. Vor allem nicht gegenüber von Frauen. Und doch er hatte Erenya unrecht getan und sie spüren lassen, was er von ihr hielt. Dafür hätte er sich ohrfeigen können.

„Ich habe selbst etwas gebraucht um deinen Master zu verstehen. Aber nach einem Gespräch weiß ich, dass sie nur so wirkt, wie wir sie sehen. Sie weiß, dass mein Master sie benutzt. Aber sie weiß auch, dass sie nicht viele Optionen hat und nicht viel Hilfe erwarten kann. Mein Master ist für den Moment ihre größte Stütze in der schwarzen Fraktion.“

Harada nickte verständnisvoll. Er verstand langsam und fühlte sich dadurch noch mehr wie ein dummer Esel. Seine Wut mochte zwar berechtigt gewesen sein, doch ihm wurde immer klarer, wie unfair er seinem Master gegenüber gewesen war.

„Warum hilfst du uns gerade, Assassin? Ist das ein Befehl deines Masters?“

Es war eine Frage, die Harada plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen war und an die er während des Gespräches nicht einmal gedacht hatte.

„Ich denke... Hm... Es wäre zu früh sie zu verlieren. Mich persönlich interessiert, was sie in diesem Krieg alles tun wird. Und mein Master scheint ebenfalls daran interessiert zu sein, das zu erleben.“

Assassin war wirklich eine windige Schlange. Er sagte nicht viel und doch war es ausreichend um Harada eine Erklärung zu liefern, die ihm für den Moment vollkommen reichte.

„Du und dein Master, ihr seid beide wirklich seltsam.“

Harada grinste Assassin an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er schien das schon häufiger gehört zu haben, was Harada nicht verwunderte.

 

Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er Archer über seinen Master gebeugt sah. Sie wehrte sich nicht, schien aber auch nicht im geringsten locker zu sein. So als gingen ihre viele Dinge durch den Kopf, oder als wäre sie unsicher, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollte.

Auch wenn er sah, dass Archer nicht wie ein hungriges Tier ihre Kleidung zerfetzte und sie gierig zu seinem Eigentum machte, ertrug Lancer diesen Anblick nicht. In seinem Kopf gab es nur einen Gedanken: 'Mit jedem aber nicht mit Archer!'

Er ertrug den Gedanken einfach nicht, dass sie Archer verfiel und er ihr einen Troja-ähnlichen Untergang bescherte. Als ihr Servant, durfte er das nicht zulassen.

Ohne zu zögern, packte er Archer am Kragen und war froh, dass sie noch nicht so weit gewesen waren, dass er Archer am Arm oder dergleichen anpacken musste. Er war also gerade rechtzeitig gekommen.

Es tat ihm auch nicht leid, als er Archer von seinem Master wegzerrte und dieser dabei geräuschvoll auf dem Boden ankam und sich seinen Kopf an der Wand anschlug. Nur eine Sache tat ihm leid, dass er Archer vor Erenya nicht die Leviten lesen konnte.

„Meine Warnung war wohl nicht deutlich genug, oder? Lass die Finger von meinem Master, oder du wirst es bereuen“, raunte Harada zornig und sah Archer streng an.

 

Archer war wütend, dass wusste Harada, als sie sich auf dem Dach des Love Hotels gegenüber standen. Er wusste, dass Archer sogar kurz davor war, seinen Bogen zu nehmen und dies zu einem tödlichen Kampf zu machen.

„Hast du nicht langsam genug davon Erenya zu bevormunden? Sie ist alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden wem sie nahe sein will und wem nicht.“

Harada mahnte sich zur Ruhe, auch wenn Archer gerade seinen dünnen Nervenseilen zog.

„Und dann? Wenn du sie flach gelegt hast? Lässt du sie dann fallen? Verrätst du sie?“

Er sah, wie sich Archers Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten. Hatte er ihn ertappt? Nein, dass waren nicht die Augen eines Mannes der nur mit Frauen spielte. Im Gegenteil Archers Entsetzen wich blanker Wut und schneller als Harada hätte reagieren können, schoss ein Pfeil an ihm vorbei.

„Du hast Glück, dass du Erenyas Servant bist. Ich würde ihr mehr schaden als ihr helfen, wenn ich dich auslöschen würde.“

Archer ließ den Bogen sinken, doch Harada war eines klar: Er hatte eine empfindliche Grenze überschritten.

„Ist das deine Antwort?“

„Ich würde ihr niemals etwas tun!“

„Und wenn dein Master es dir mit einem Befehlszauber befiehlt?“

Schweigen. Es war eine Frage, die wohl kein Servant beantworten konnte. Befehlszauber waren absolut und kein Servant konnte sich gegen sie verwehren.

„Dann wirst du mich töten müssen, Lancer“, antwortete Archer vollkommen klar.

„Dann werde ich dich töten“, stimmte Harada zu.

Auch wenn es nicht viel gab, worüber sich beide einig schienen, sie wollten beide Erenya beschützen. Immerhin darin stimmten sie überein.

„Sag mir, Lancer, was empfindest du für Erenya?“

Fragend hob Harada eine Augenbraue. Was wollte Archer mit dieser Frage bezwecken? Wofür stellte er sie überhaupt?

„Sie ist mein Master. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber wie stehst du zu ihr?“

Er wartete und sah Archer misstrauisch an. Und gleichzeitig fürchtete er die Antwort.

„Sie bedeutet mir viel und ich will sie beschützen. Man könnten sagen... Ja... ich bin wohl verliebt.“

Archer lächelte. Es war dieses Lächeln, dass Harada klar machte, dass Archer nicht log, denn er hatte genau dieses Lächeln immer gezeigt, wenn er an seine Frau dachte. Shinpachi hatte dieses Lächeln immer gehasst und Harada verstand nun warum. Wenn man selbst niemand hatte, der einem so zum Lächeln brachte, schmerzte es in der Brust.

„Wenn du in sie verliebt bist, dann halte dich von ihr fern, oder es wir ihr nur Unglück bringen.“

Für Harada war dies die letzte Warnung. Noch einmal, würde er sie nicht aussprechen. Das Archer noch lebte, verdankte er einzig und allein Erenya.

 


	6. Cassandra von Troja

Es gibt eine Geschichte, in der ein Junge zu oft Wolf schrie und von diesem ohne Rettung gefressen wurde. Doch es gibt auch Geschichten in denen ehrliche Stimmen, in stummer Verzweiflung laut Wolf schrien. Doch ihre Warnungen blieben immer ungehört.

 

**~~**

 

_Er war ihr Spiegelbild. Zumindest wenn sie einander ins Gesicht sahen. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sie an Zauberei gedacht, doch erst als Pentheseleia ihr dieses Spiegelbild als ihren Bruder Helenos vorstelle, wusste sie, dass es keine Zauberei war. Er war es, ihre andere Hälfte, von der sie immer instinktiv gewusste hatte, dass sie fehlte. Und sie wusste, dass es ihm ähnlich gegangen war, denn kaum, dass er ihren Namen gehört hatte, war Helenos seiner Zwillingsschwester Cassandra um den Hals gefallen. Es fühlte sich zwar befremdlich an, aber in keinster Weise falsch. Er war ihr Bruder, ihr anderes Ich, ihre zweite Hälfte und auch ihr Verbündeter, denn sie waren beide von ihren Eltern an die Kentauren und Amazonen abgegeben worden. Zu Tante Pentheseleia und Onkel Cheiron. Die Amazone war für Cassandra wie eine richtige Mutter gewesen, so sehr, dass Cassandra jede Erinnerung an ihre Richtige verschlossen hatte._

_Hin und wieder sah sie diese Frau, doch wirklich warm war sie nie mit ihr geworden. Vor allem jetzt nicht, da sie schwanger war. Schon wieder. Sie und Helenos hatten noch einen großen Bruder. Hector. Er war beliebt bei vielen, besuchte sie auch regelmäßig, wenn er in der Nähe war, doch Cassandra verstand nicht, was alle in diesem Mann sahen. Er war so unbeschwert, versuchte sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken und ignorierte seine Pflichten als Prinz von Troja vollständig. Er glaubte außerdem sie mit Süßigkeiten bestechen zu können, dabei hasste Cassandra Süßkram. Sie bevorzugte die Beeren der Natur. Pentheseleia hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sie die giftigen von den ungefährlichen unterscheiden konnte. Als Schülerin der Amazone, war sie immerhin auch darin unterrichtet worden, sich in der wilden Natur zu behaupten. Auch wenn sie immer noch ein Problem damit hatte ein Tier zu erlegen oder für das Essen zu zerlegen._

_Doch Helenos zu sehen, zeigte ihr, dass ihre Welt nicht so klein war wie sie dachte. Dass sie nicht nur aus den Menschen bestand, die sich als ihre Familie sahen, aber niemals werden würden. Sie hatte wirklich eine Familie. Einen Bruder, der eine besondere Bindung mit ihr teilte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Es gab Tage an denen verbot Pentheseleia ihr, Helenos zu sehen. Das waren die schlimmsten Tage. Cassandra hatte dann immer das Gefühl ein ziehen in ihrer Seele zu spüren. Ein Gefühl, dass sie hasste und unkonzentriert werden ließ. So auch an diesem Tag, als sie mit ihrer Tante gemeinsam auf die Früchte und Kräuter sammeln ging._

„ _Tante Pentheseleia... warum darf ich Helenos nicht sehen? Es tut immer so weh, wenn er nicht da ist“, fragte sie schließlich und erklärte ihren Wissensdrang. Sie fand es doof, wenn Erwachsene Dinge für sie entschieden, ihr aber nicht sagten, wozu etwas dienen sollte._

„ _Du und Helenos, ihr teilt euch ein Band, welches sehr selten ist. Ihr seid wie die zwei Hälften einer Person. Doch ihr müsst auch lernen selbst ein Individuum zu sein. Sonst könnte die Zukunft schmerzhaft für euch beide werden.“_

_Cassandra verstand es nicht. Zwar hatte sie eine Erklärung bekommen, aber die warf doch mehr Fragen auf, als dass sie ihr Antworten gab._

„ _Was sollte in der Zukunft schmerzhaft werden? Wenn er nicht bei mir ist, tut es immer am meisten weh!“, erklärte sie empört. Pentheseleia seufzte und ließ sich an einen der Büsche nieder. Cassandra beobachtete wartend, wie Pentheseleia die Blätter beiseite schob und so ein paar Pflanzen zum Vorschein brachte, an denen weiße Blütenblätter hingen._

„ _Komm runter, Cassandra. Es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, was wir heute suchen.“ Sie bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen setzte Pentheseleia wie üblich ihre Lernstunde fort. Manchmal war es einfach so frustrierend. Vor allem wenn man noch so jung war und die Erwachsenen immer glaubten alles besser zu wissen._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Da saß er nun. Er, der allmächtige Gott der Sonne und der Künste. Apollon. Abgestellt als Kindermädchen, weil die Amazonen und Kentauren ihre Nacht hatten und man die frühreifen Sproße vor so etwas bewahren wollte, was in dieser Nacht passierte. Dabei hatte er Cheiron nur sein neustes Lied vorstellen wollen und nun das._

_Vor ihm saßen sie, drei Kinder, angehende Jugendliche, die irgendwann eine wichtige Rolle für ihre Reiche spielen würden._

„ _Ihr kennt euch alle?“, fragte Apollon hoffnungsvoll, denn er wusste ja, dass Kinder von Amazonen und Kentauren regelmäßig Zeit miteinander verbrachten und an einander die gelehrten Kampfkünste probierten._

„ _Ich kenne Helenos. Er ist Meister Cheirons zweiter Schüler“, erklärte Achilles sofort mit stolz geschwellter Brust._

„ _Ich kenne Achilles und Cassy. Cassy ist meine Schwester.“_

_Cassandra errötete, als Helenos ihre Hand nahm und fest drückte. Sie war froh über diese Stunden, die sie heute bei ihrem Bruder sein konnte. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie von diesem Jungen, Achilles, halten sollte. Oder von dem Mann, der ihr als Gott vorgestellt wurde._

„ _Ich kenne nur meinen Bruder“, nuschelte sie leise und sah zu Boden._

_Sie hörte deutlich das Seufzen von Apollon, der scheinbar nicht wusste, was er mit Ihnen anstellen sollte. Kein Wunder, sie waren ein vollkommen bunt zusammen gewürfelter Haufen._

„ _Nun, dann lernen wir alle uns etwas besser kennen. Ich bin Apollon. Lasst uns doch ein kleines Fest feiern. Ich kenne da ein Lied, welches perfekt für ein erstes Kennenlernen ist.“_

_Apollon zog die Lyra hervor, die er auf seinem Rücken trug und begann die ersten Seiten zu zupfen, so dass eine sanfte Melodie ertönte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Cassandra sah Apollon häufiger. Er war ein gern gesehener Gast bei den Amazone. Cassandra mochte ihn, denn er war witzig, konnte gut mit der Lyra spielen und gab ihr nie das Gefühl ein dummes Kind zu sein. Neben Pentheseleia und ihrem Bruder war Apollon der angenehmste Zeitgenosse, mit dem Cassandra wertvolle Augenblicke ihrer Zeit verbrachte._

_Doch heute war etwas anders. Apollon hatte sie gebeten, ihn zu begleiten und war mit ihr ungewohnt weit vom Amazonen Camp gelaufen. Es kam ihr seltsam vor, denn in der Regel sprach Apollon auch mehr, oder sagte ihr auch wohin sie gingen. Heute aber, schien alles so still heimlich zu passieren._

„ _A-Apollon, wohin gehen wir? Wir sind schon fast im Gebiet der Kentauren.“_

„ _Noch nicht weit genug. Du musst weg von hier, oder ein schlimmes Schicksal wird dir zuteil.“_

_Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte gar nicht vor ihr etwas zu zeigen. Das wurde ihr just in diesem Moment klar. Immerhin war sie kein Kleinkind mehr. Sie war in dem Alter, in denen Eltern einen an einen Mann versprechen konnten. Auch wenn Pentheseleia davon absah._

_Sie versuchte ihren Arm von Apollon loszureißen, doch er hielt sie fest im Griff. Er machte deutlich, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte._

„ _Apollon! Lass los!“, rief sie, doch je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto fester wurde sein Griff. Er war stark, erwachsen und obwohl sie den ein oder anderen Trick von Pentheseleia gelernt hatte, war sie Apollon einfach nur unterlegen. Nicht stark genug, um sich einem Gott zu widersetzen._

„ _Apollon! Lass mich bitte gehen! Was ist los?“_

_Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn noch nie hatte sie den Gott so erlebt. Was hatte er gesehen? Was wusste er, dass sie nicht wusste? Wieso hatte er es so eilig?_

_Ein Pfeil kam vor Apollon auf und bewegte ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben. Cassandra war erleichtert, denn Apollon brauchte nun einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, sich umzusehen._

„ _Apollon, wohin willst du mit der Amazone?“, hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr nur zu gut bekannt war. Sie hatte ihn schon häufiger gesehen. Cheiron, den Kentauer. Lehrmeister von Achilles und ihrem Bruder._

„ _Cheiron... lass mich ziehen. Ich muss dieses Mädchen beschützen.“_

_Apollon sah gezielt in eine Richtung. Cassandra folgte seinen Blicken und sah zwischen den Bäumen Cheiron mit gespannten Bogen. Seine dunkelblonden Haare hingen ihm über die Schultern und seine hell leuchtenden, grünen Augen fixierten ein Ziel, den Gott der Sonne._

„ _Und du glaubst, dass du es kannst, indem du sie entführst, Apollon? Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?“_

„ _Ist das der Lehrmeister der aus dir spricht? Oder ist das deine Meinung?“_

_Apollon blieb ruhig und doch hielt er Cassandra weiter fest. Er zog sie sogar mehr hinter sich, fast so als glaubte er, dass Cheiron sie treffen könnte._

„ _Einen Gott kann man nicht belehren. Apollon, hör zu... Was auch immer du vor hast, es wird ihr nicht helfen. Götter sollten sich nicht in die menschlichen Belange einmi-“_

„ _Und doch tun sie es andauernd. Glaubst du einer im Olymp interessiert sich dafür. Für sie sind die Menschen doch nur Spielfiguren.“_

„ _Dann mach das Mädchen nicht zu deiner. Beschütze sie, aber auf eine andere Weise, ohne sie ihrer Sterblichkeit zu berauben.“_

_Cheiron ließ den Bogen sinken. Er schien zu wissen, dass Apollon von seinem Vorhaben abweichen würde. Vielleicht vertrauten sie einander genug um zu wissen, wozu der andere fähig war._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Ihr war es nie aufgefallen, aber Achilles war besonders im letzten Jahr gewachsen. Er überragte sie bereits um einige Köpfe und an seinen Armen zeichneten sich deutlich seine Muskeln ab. Ihr Bruder hingegen schien immer noch schmächtig, aber sie liebte ihn wie er war. Denn wegen seines Aussehens, konnte er agieren wie er wollte. Cheiron hatte es als seine Stärke bezeichnet._

_Es war so was wie ihre Abschlussprüfung. Ein Kampf gegen einander. Nicht auf Leben und Tod. Es konnte keine Verlierer geben, denn es würde immer einer unterliegen. Wichtig für die Prüfung war nur, dass man sich dem Kampf stellte und zeigte was man über all die Jahre gelernt hatte._

_Cassandra war aufgeregt, denn sie hatte die Kentauren nie trainieren gesehen. Für sie würde es besonders aufregend werden. Das Reagieren auf einen unbekannten Feind._

„ _Du bist groß geworden, Cassandra.“_

_Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr hörte, seinen Atem spürte. Seit diesem einen Abend, hatte sie den Gott nicht wieder gesehen und nun stand er hier._

„ _Apollon...“, hauchte sie atemlos. Er sah zu ihr hinab und lächelte traurig. Fast so, als bereute er es, dass er sie in dieser einen Nacht nicht entführt hatte._

„ _Heute ist eure Prüfung, oder? Du wirst gegen Achilles und deinen Bruder antreten.“_

_Sie nickte und fragte sich, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt hier war. Zu diesem Moment, der ihr alles an Konzentration abverlangte, die sie brauchen würde._

„ _Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Ein Gratulations- und Abschiedsgeschenk. Wir werden heute das letzte Mal sehen, Cassandra“, gestand er und ließ in seiner Hand eine Kette erscheinen. Sie hatte einen blutroten Stein als Anhänger, eingefasst in einem silbernen Rahmen. Er war schlicht, und doch, konnte Cassandra ihren Blick nicht von der Kette nehmen._

„ _Die ist störend im Kampf“, erklärte Cassandra und war kurz davor dieses Geschenk abzulehnen. Sie hatte lange gebraucht um zu verstehen, was Apollon damals versucht hatte, doch jetzt, da sie es verstand, konnte sie es nicht glauben._

„ _Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Sie wurde nur für dich gemacht.“_

_Sie spürte, wie er sich hinter sie stellte und behutsam ihr schwarzes Haar zurück strich. Sie fühlte das kalte Metall auf ihrer nackten Haut. Er schloss die Kette und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich eine Schlinge um ihren Hals legte. Sie wurde enger und doch würgte es sich nicht. Aber da war eine Last, die mit einem Mal auf ihren Schultern ruhte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Mauern stürzten um sie herum ein. Die Hitze von Flammen versenkte fast ihr Haar. Atemlos rannte Cassandra durch die kollabierenden Gänge des Palastes, der ihr vertraut, doch in dem Moment so fremd war._

_Das verdammte Holzpferd im Hof brannte lichterloh und seine Flammen schlängelten sich zischend entlang der Wege, die nicht feuerfest waren. Metall war zu hören, Schwerter, die auf Schwerter prallten. Der eiserne Geruch von Blut hing in der Luft._

_Vor ihr lief ein junger Mann, mit einer Frau in der Hand. Er schrie immer wieder dieselben Worte „Es ist meine Schuld“, „meine Schuld“... „Meine Schuld“_

_Wer war er? Das fragte sie sich, doch noch viel mehr fragte sie sich, wieso das seine Schuld war. Sie lief schneller, wollte beide einholen und fragen, was geschehen war. Doch die Flammen nahmen ihr die Sicht._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Sie hatte viele Träume davon, wie eine Stadt unterging. Als sie zurück in ihre Heimat geschickt wurde, zusammen mit Helenos, verstand sie aber, dass es nicht irgendeine Stadt war. Sondern ihre Heimat, Troja._

_Pentheseleia hatte ihr erst vor wenigen Tagen offenbart, dass sie eine Prinzessin war. Da ihre Ausbildung nun als beendet galt, war es Zeit, zurück in die Heimat zu gehen. Hektor, war nicht nur ein Bruder, sondern auch ein Prinz. Und er hatte das Erbe abgelehnt, weswegen Helenos als nächster in der Erbfolge in Frage kam._

„ _Das ist der Palast aus deinen Träumen, oder?“, fragte Helenos, während er ihre Hand hielt. Die Wildnis wirkte zwar unendlich, aber dieser Palast, war das, was ihnen beiden Angst machte. Die Mauern fühlten sich an wie ein Käfig, der sie erdrücken konnte, wenn sie auch nur einen falschen Schritt wagten._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Der junge Mann, stand an einem kleinen Teich, bei dieser Frau, die sie so oft vor den Flammen weglaufen hatte sehen._

_Ihre Blick waren liebevoll, so dass es Cassandra klar war, dass es sich hier um die Liebenden handeln musste.Und doch, konnte Cassandra hinter den beiden den Schatten eines anderen Mannes sehen. Waren sie... verbotene Liebende? Und warum liefen sie in dieser anderen Vision durch den brennenden Palast? Was war seine Schuld? Was hatte er getan? Und wieso stand Troja in Flammen?_

 

_**~~**_

 

_Als sie ihn das erste Mal in der Realität sah, wurden alle ihre Fragen beantwortet. Paris... Prinz von Troja. Sie hatte nicht viel gutes von ihm gehört. Viele nannten ihn einen Taugenichts. Das Personal munkelte sogar, dass er die Enttäuschung des Königs war._

_Ihn umgab eine Aura, die Cassandra daran hinderte ihm nahe zu kommen. Der Geruch des Todes und des Ruins klebte an ihm. Es war... es würde seine Schuld sein. Seine und die der Frau, der er sein Herz schenken würde. Er würde der Funken sein, der Troja in Flammen aufgehen ließ._

 

_**~~**_

 

„ _Wenn er zurück kommt... Mit einer Frau, dann dürft ihr ihm kein Obdach bieten, Vater!“, rief sie und sah ihren Vater streng an. Paris war wieder auf Reisen gegangen und Cassandra hatte seine Abwesenheit genutzt um ihren Eltern von ihren Visionen zu berichten._

_Sie wagte es sich, weil Helenos an ihrer Seite war. Er hatte ihr sofort geglaubt. Anders als Hektor, der ihre Visionen so ausgelegt hatte, dass es einfach nur Antipathie war. Hektor war nicht entgangen, dass Cassandra Paris gemieden hatte. Und das obwohl dieser sich bemüht hatte, immer wieder ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Da Hektor nicht auf sie hörte, war sie direkt zu ihren Eltern gegangen. Schließlich war Paris die Enttäuschung der beiden. Das konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass man ihr glauben würde, oder?_

„ _Das hat euch diese Amazone in den Kopf gesetzt? Das Troja so schwach ist, dass wir unterliegen?“, fragte ihr Vater und schien alles andere als erfreut._

„ _Das sind Träume, Hirngespinste, nicht mehr. Selbst wenn euer Bruder ein Taugenichts ist, so wird Troja ihn niemals verweisen.“_

„ _Aber Vater-“_

„ _Genug von euren Lügen. Ihr seid es, die man verweisen sollte. Zurück zu den Wilden, von denen ihr kommt.“_

_Sie fühlte sich verletzt, in ihrer Ehre gekränkt. Ausgestoßen, obwohl sie immer noch in diesem steinernen Käfig war._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Sie klammerte sich an Helenos Hand, als er neben ihr lag und ihr sanft über das Haar strich. Die Tränen wollten nicht trocknen. Doch es tat gut, dass ihr Bruder bei ihr war. Immer, wenn sie eine Vision hatte. Immer, wenn sie jemanden sterben sah. Immer wenn diese verdammte Kette heiß an ihrem Hals wurde._

_Apollon hatte es damals ein Geschenk genannt. Doch für sie war es ein Fluch. Was brachten ihr schon diese Visionen, wenn niemand, den sie warnte, auf sie hörte? Sie hatte am Morgen eine Bedienste davor gewarnt im Flur zu schnell zu gehen, weil sie alle Teller fallen lassen würde. Sie hatte die Warnung ignoriert._

_In den Gängen hörte sie das Flüstern. Man nannte sie Hexe, eine Lügnerin... und der einzige, der das nicht dachte, war Helenos._

„ _Ich kann nicht mehr“, flüsterte Cassandra leise. Doch Helenos drückte ihre Hand fester._

„ _Sag so etwas nicht. Du bist die stärkste Amazone die ich kenne. Du stehst das durch, an meiner Seite.“_

_Er gab ihr Mut und Wärme, während er ihren Rücken streichelte. Er war, neben ihrer Tante Pentheseleia, die einzige Familie die sie hatte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Paris hatte Helena gestohlen und mit nach Troja gebracht. Die ersten Tage, waren die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, doch dann kam Menelaos und forderte Paris' und Helenas rausgabe. Troja weigerte sich... nein Hektor weigerte sich. Troja würde in den Krieg ziehen und er würde direkt vor ihren Toren stattfinden. Cassandra brauchte nicht Apollons Geschenk um das zu sehen. Hektor befehligte bereits die Truppen und obwohl Helenos und Cassandra sich auch bereit erklärt hatten in die Schlacht zu ziehen, hatte Hektor Cassandras Angebot abgelehnt._

_Eingehüllt in einen Umhang, war Cassandra auf einen Aussichtsturm gestiegen und konnte so das ganze Feld überblicken. Sie hatte sich sogar einen Bogen und Köcher voller Pfeile organisiert, damit sie auch etwas tun konnte. Sie wollte nicht untätig bleiben. Noch dazu war sie von den Amazonen trainiert worden und dieses Wissen, diese Künste, konnte sie einsetzen._

_Sie spannte einen Pfeil ein, zielte auf die gegnerischen Reihen, die diszipliniert darauf warteten zur Tat zu schreiten. Sie konnte die Spannung spüren. Jeder wusste, dass der erste Schlag, ein entscheidender sein konnte. Ein einziger Pfeil, konnte der Startschuss sein_

_Cassandra beruhigte sich. Ihr Pfeil würde nicht der erste sein._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Die Schlacht tobte. Drei Tage lang kämpften Hektors Truppen gegen jene Menelaos. Die Schützen standen auf ihren Positionen, nachdem es einen kleinen Waffenstillstand gegeben hatte. Beide Seiten hatten die Chance sich zu sammeln._

_Cassandra betrauerte nicht jene Männer, denen sie das Leben genommen hatte mit ihren Pfeilen. Es waren somit weniger Männer, die ihrem Bruder das Leben zur Hölle machen konnten. Helenos lebte, das spürte sie klar und deutlich._

_Und plötzlich kam Bewegung ins Lager der Gegner. Verstärkung rückte an und demonstrierte, wie viele Verbündete Menelaos hatte._

„ _Das ist doch“, hörte es Cassandra von Bogenschützen._

_Ihr Blick wandte sich auf die Neuankömmlinge. Ein Mann, in einem Streitwagen, fiel ihr dabei besonders auf. Sein Blick war konzentriert auf das Schlachtfeld gerichtet, siegessicher, weil er unsterblich war. Cassandra kannte diesen Mann. Achilles._

 

_**~~**_

 

_In der Nacht, als Achilles pausierte und den Körper Hektors nicht mehr auf seinem Wagen hinter sich her schleifte, schlich sich Cassandra aus dem Schloss. Sie schlich sich heimlich in das gegnerische Lager und versuchte sicheren Schrittes ihren Weg zu Achilles zu finden._

_Sie musste ihn warnen. Unbedingt. Auch wenn er der Mörder ihres Bruders Hektor war, so war er doch auch ein alter Freund. Sie verband viel mehr mit Achilles, als mit Hektor._

_Sie fand ihn schließlich, erschöpft, nachdenklich, auf einem Stein sitzend. Ganz allein, ohne die anderen Soldaten, die bereits schliefen._

„ _Achilles“, rief sie flüsternd nach ihm. Er sah auf und als er sie erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen._

„ _Was machst du hier, Cas?“_

_Er schien wirklich überrascht und vor allem schien er nicht einmal zu wissen, dass sie eine Prinzessin aus Troja war._

„ _Ist dein Bruder auch hier? Habe ich mich dann also nicht getäuscht, als ich ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld sah.“_

„ _Achilles, sei ruhig. Wir haben keine Zeit. Du musst aufhören und fliehen.“_

_Eine Augenbraue hob sich und Cassandra verstand wieso. Ihre Erklärung war nicht gerade ausschweifend gewesen. Sie würde es wohl erklären müssen._

„ _Wenn du nicht gehst, wirst du sterben. Jemand wird dich mit einem Pfeil an deinem Schwachpunkt treffen. Du wirst hier vor den Toren Trojas sterben.“_

„ _Komm schon, Cas. Für wen hältst du mich? Glaubst du wirklich, dass jemand mich besiegen könnte? Wie soll bitte jemand meinen Schwachpunkt kennen?“_

_Cassandra schwieg. Wie war eine gute Frage. Doch warum glaubte er ihr nicht?_

„ _Ich hab es gesehen, Achilles. Ich habe gesehen wie dich ein Pfeil an der Ferse traf. Ein Pfeil erfüllt mit göttlicher Kraft. Du hast keine Chance.“_

_Achilles erhob sich von seinem Platz und näherte sich ihr. Sein Blick war ernst, furchtlos und voller Unglauben._

„ _Man muss schon ein guter Schütze sein, um meine Ferse zu treffen. Ich kenne keinen der dazu in der Lage wäre.“_

„ _Ich wäre es!“, protestierte Cassandra beleidigt._

_Achilles schien das zu bemerken, und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihren Kopf._

„ _Du ja... aber du würdest niemals mein Feind werden. Wir sind Freunde, Cas. Du, Helenos und ich. Mach dir keine Sorge, ich werde als Held gefeiert aus dieser Schlacht gehen“, erklärte er und strich ihr sanft übers Haar._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Achilles war tot... Helenos war gefallen... es gab viel zu viele Tote zu betrauern. Alle Emotionen die Cassandra haben konnte, war verstorben. Und Schuld daran war Paris. Das alles hatte sie zu einem einzigen Entschluss gebracht. Sie würde Paris töten._

_Fest umklammerte sie den Dolch und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Gemächern. Leise schlüpfte sie ins Zimmer, schloss vorsichtig Tür und zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde._

„ _Cassandra? Was machst du hier?“_

_Ein Lächeln lag auf Helenas Lippen. Diese Frau, die zu den Schönsten gehörte und der Auslöser dieses Krieges war. Und doch, konnte Cassandra nichts weiter als Mitleid empfinden, denn sie wusste, dass Helena wieder der Gewalt eines Mannes ausgesetzt sein würde, der sie nicht achtete._

„ _Ich suche Paris“, gestand sie und gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe den Dolch zu verbergen._

_Helenas Blick glitt zu der Waffe, doch sie blieb beherrscht, so als hätte sie es bereits geahnt._

_Schweigen trat zwischen die beiden Frauen. Ein Gespräch wurde zwischen ihnen geführt. Stumm und nur mit Blicken._

_Helena schien ihr Schicksal akzeptiert zu haben. Doch Cassandra konnte es nicht. Weder für Troja, noch für die schönste Frau der Welt._

_Sie trat auf die Frau ihres Bruders. Sie zuckte nicht einmal, versuchte nicht wegzulaufen. Selbst als Cassandra den Dolch erhob und in Helenas Herz rammte. Die Frau vor ihr, griff sogar nach Cassandras Hand und lächelte sie an. Es war eine Geste, die sie soviel Kraft kostete, dass sie nur wenige Sekunden später in die Knie ging und ihre letzten Atemzüge machte._

 

_**~~**_

 

_Ihr Wille war gebrochen. Troja war gefallen und Cassandra trauerte ihrer Kindheit hinterher, in der ihre Welt noch nicht in Blut gebadet war. Sie saß am Deck des Schiffes ihres Herren, Agamemnon, der sie für sich als Kriegsbeute beansprucht hatte. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen gesagt. Achilles hätte es, wenn dieser Krieg nicht sein Leben gekostet hätte._

_Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht mehr lange diese Leere, diese Schmerzen ertragen musste. Sie hatte es gesehen und hatte ihn auch gewarnt. Doch wie gewohnt, hätte sie sich den Atem für diese Warnung sparen können._

_In wenigen Tagen, würden sie Mykene erreichen. Agamemnon würde von Bord gehen, seine Frau begrüßen und sie würde erlauben, dass ihr Geliebter, den mächtigen Agamemnon enthauptete. Immerhin, würde sie ein gnädigeres Ende finden. Frei und doch nicht frei genug um Leben zu dürfen._

_Die letzten Tage jedoch verbrachte Cassandra damit, sich zu fragen, ob es vielleicht nicht Paris Schuld gewesen war, sondern ihre. Sie hatte es gesehen, hatte zwar versucht diese Bilder zu vermeiden... aber hatte sie wirklich alles versucht? Nein. Damals, als sie Paris das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hätte sie ihn umbringen sollen, doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Es war also ihre Schuld._

„ _Meine Schöne, sag, was denkst du gerade?“_

_Sie spürte, das Agamemnon sich hinter sie gesetzt hatte. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren Schultern. Seine Hände, die behutsam ihre Arme hinab strichen, als seien sie eine Brotkrummenspur die ihn ins geheiligte Land führen würden._

„ _Es gibt nur einen Gedanken, den ich habe... Ich wünsche mir... dass ich beim nächsten Mal, selbst auf meine Visionen höre und Taten statt Worte sprechen lasse.“_

 


End file.
